


We'll Meet in Battle

by Raindrops_and_Coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Themes, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops_and_Coffee/pseuds/Raindrops_and_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a solider, born and bred into the War between humans and angels.<br/>Lucifer is second in command to the Garrison. He rules under Michael's watchful eyes.<br/>Angels and humans are sworn enemies. Friendship is forbidden at all costs.<br/>Sam and Lucifer defy all odds when they cross paths, but danger looms ahead.</p><p>Sam and Lucifer will have to fight prejudice, judgement and each other if they want to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Nothing at all.
> 
> Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm back with a new multi-chapter fanfiction! I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Check it out on FF.Net as well!!

**Introduction**

Before this story starts, I suppose I must explain where the source and inspiration for this tale came from. The first thing you should know is that this entire tale is based upon a most unlikely source, but it is probably the truest account that you will ever read. Through extensive research, and reliable sources, I was able to shed light on what really happened in the infamous Angel Wars all those years ago.

For those of you, not familiar with the Angel Wars, allow me to explain. Once, decades ago, angels decided to show themselves to humans in hopes that they could exist in harmony. This was the case at first, but then the angels caught sight of how humans treated their lands and soon they demanded their land back. The humans scorned them and the angels retreated back to Heaven. Where they seemed to stay.

Until word got out that humans had been experimenting on angels for science. Enraged, the highest angels ordered their armies out and under the control and influence of the Archangel Michael, unleashed havoc upon the Earth. He ordered humans to surrender the Earth back to them. But humans refused, which led to the start of what would be mankind's darkest decades.

Humans were forced to fight back and eventually cities vanished and training camps appeared. These training camps housed the soldiers and medics. Training camps could hold thousands at once and were divided into separate sections, with one leader preceding over them.

No angel or human were allowed in either's training camps, but should they meet outside of camp, then chaos would break out and all was fair game. There seemed to be no end to the bloodshed, especially when some angels taunted humans for the thrill of it, or humans actively sought out angels in a sport so vile, it makes a sane person recoil in horror.

But I am giving too much away for so early in the story, so without further ado, allow me to tell you the tale of Sam Winchester and Lucifer, the Morningstar. This is their story.

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

Sam Winchester was lost. And it was all Garth's fault. After all, who exactly leads someone halfway into the forest before realising that they has been reading the map upside-down? Sam had asked Garth why it took him this long to realise the map was upside down, and did the upside down letters not give him any clue. Garth replied in a small voice that he thought it was another language. Sam was not amused. It was close to dusk and Sam was sure that Dean would soon be looking for him to help with patrols tonight.

"I think I have seen this tree before. Yes I am sure we have passed this three times." Garth was saying. Sam rolled his eyes. He knew it would not be long before the two of them got into a bickering argument.

"Say Sam. I heard rumours." Garth changed the subject and moved to walk beside Sam. "Rumours that, those lot are plotting something big."

"Those lot? They have a name Garth." Sam commented, snapping a twig underneath his heavy boots.

"Fine. The Angels." Garth whispered the last part, before looking around fearfully. Sam rolled his eyes again. "They're plotting something huge. I heard so from old Cain."

"Oh really? Old Cain. Then who did old Cain here it from?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. I think he is in cahoots with the angels."

Sam scoffed loudly. "Garth. Never in the history of mankind has an angel and human ever formed a friendship. Seriously, this war was started just because humans got pissed off that the angels wanted to reclaim some of their creation. A friendship between angels and humans can never be. Humans can barely accept others as their friends. Let alone another creature."

"But Sam. The way the angels started mass slaughtering in order to gain their land back. Humankind had no choice but to go to war."

"Yes, they slaughtered after humankind had already started taking angels for experimentation and observations. I still do not see why we are still fighting. Surely people are sick of the fighting at this point?"

Sam huffed and kicked a stone that was in his way. He thought the whole war was stupid and was not something he wanted a part in. But because angels outnumbered humans, it was mandatory that all individual's, when they reach their 21st birthday are to be drafted. Those who were drafted, either to fight or work the side-lines, would live in camps, specifically targeting an angel's garrison. Sam had known nothing of outside the camp life, having grown up in the camps after his Father and Mother had enlisted. It was where John and Mary had met. Dean soon came along and had followed his parents into the fight. Sam had recently followed, reluctantly after his 21st birthday two years ago.

Sam and Garth continued their trek, each bringing up a comment about the War. The deeper into the forest they got, the more quiet everything got. Eventually the two fell into a quiet side by side walk. Sam had a hold of the map, trying to work out where they were, when without warning, Garth stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sam. We're very close to angel territory." Garth whispered, looking frightful.

"What do you mean Garth?" Sam asked, pulling the map down from his face to stare at his best friend. "How are we close to angel territory?"

"Look at the surrounding area. Notice anything about it?" Brady gestured all around him. Sam followed and gulped. The area was green and rich in colour. A clear stream trickled down and nature was blooming. It was peaceful and rich fruit hung from the trees. A stark difference from the dead trees that were closer to where Sam and Garth lived in the camp.

"Wow." Sam breathed. He reached out to touch one of the trees but was slapped by Garth.

"Are you crazy Sam? Angels would swoop down on you in a second if they were alerted to our presence. I say we get the Hell out of here. Before we are made examples off."

"Relax. As long we stay hidden, we should be fine." Sam looked around in awe. "Do you think we will see an angel though?"

"I do not want to stick around to find out." Garth replied and crossed his arms. Sam continued looking around, a glint in his eyes. "Oh no. I know that look and I am not agreeing to this Sam."

"Come on. Just one look. I've never seen an angel in its natural habitat before." Sam begged. He was suddenly intrigued at the idea of seeing an angel in nature, and not in combat. Sam had faced a couple of angels in battle. They were beautiful creatures, but deadly and always had scowls on their face. Sam had never seen an angel relaxed or peaceful before.

"Sam. This is not like climbing a tree to look into a bird's nest. Or diving into a cold lake just to see how long it takes for the human body to freeze. This is risking your life to see some of the most dangerous creatures walking this Earth. You see them in battle anyway. I have sure seen enough to last a life time. Now come on let's leave before…" Garth trailed off for Sam had already wandered off.

"Come on Garth! Don't be a scared cat!" Sam called back. Garth sighed and reluctantly followed Sam.

"Sure. OK. It's always do what Sam wants. Never what Garth wants, even if it means that Sam's wants are always likely to get us maimed or killed. Sure. If we die Sam I am haunting you for the rest of my time in the afterlife. And I will make sure Mr Fizzles does as well!"

Sam and Garth continued through the forest. As they went deeper, the forest became more rich and alive with nature. Sam was in wonder as he gazed around, wishing he had this sketchbook with him. He was longing to stop and draw the beauty of this place. All the time, Garth was discussing what he would leave to his family should they come face to face with any angels.

Finally, the path came to a halt outside a wall with two strong iron gates. The wall and gates tower over Sam and Garth. The two gasped in wonder. The iron gates were covered with ivy, as was the wall. Sam reached out to touch the gate, but recoiled in pain as he felt a hot, searing pain. Sam stepped back and swore, looking at his hand.

"Damnit. Warded against humans." Sam hissed, showing Garth the burn mark on his palm.

"That is a sign we should leave. Right now." Garth checked over the gates again and frowned. "Wait a moment. Dude. Oh shit dude. Do you know where we are? We are at the gates of Eden."

Sam sucked in a deep breath. Eden. The home of the Angels. This was where the angels retreated too. Unlike the angel garrison camps that littered the USA, Eden was the main source for angels. It was where angels came back and forth to train, meet up with their comrades. It was also the home to the highest ranking angels. The archangels.

"We should probably leave before some angel sees us and decides they need our entrails for decorations." Garth said. Sam ignored him, for his eye had caught the ivy on the wall.

Sam walked over and tugged the ivy. They seemed secure enough. Sam grabbed a hold of the ivy and started to pull himself up. Garth's shout did not deter him.

"Sam. Get down here now. You're going to be seen."

"I'm fine. There is a wide ledge here, hidden by trees. Come up it is safe." Sam called back, perched upon the wall. "Quick now."

Garth sighed and followed Sam up. Grabbing a hold of Sam's offered hand, Garth hoisted himself up and balanced on the wall. Sam was right. There was a wide ledge covered in moss and sheltered by trees.

For Sam, the view is breath taking. Green grass, greener than Sam ever knew and clear blue rivers run all around. Tall trees, with flowers, fruit and vines hung down, casting the area into a canopy of emerald. Beyond the trees lay dozens of mountains. The sky was clear and billions of stars could be seen, even in the light. It is Paradise on Earth. Sam is immediately mesmerized. He wants to sketch it. Garth says once again that they should leave. Sam tells him to wait a minute, he has not seen any angels yet.

"Look Garth." Sam pointed. "There is one there."

Sure enough, walking across the grass was an angel. They looked like ordinary humans. Sam knew this was because they needed human vessels to survive on the Earth. The only things that set them apart from humans was with their magnificent wings that hung around for all to see. The angel Sam and Garth saw was of a female, with shocking red wings, the same colour as her hair. She had a pretty face.

"There. Now you have seen one. Time to leave." Garth said, moving to climb down, but Sam shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not yet. A few more minutes."

The two stayed a few moments longer, observing the angel as she walked about, tending to Garth commented that they really need to leave now, for it is starting to get darker. Patrol would be starting soon. Sam agreed. He did not want to leave though. With one last look, Sam goes to leave, but then his eyes fall on another angel who just appeared next to the red haired angel.

Sam felt his breath catch in his lungs. The most beautiful shade of white wings, adorned with pink stand out against the green background. The wings belong to a tall man, with a cat like prowl. There is a smug, knowing look on his face as he stops and starts to speak to the other angel. Sam thinks he is beautiful. Beside him, Sam felt Garth starting to panic.

"Sam. Sam, we need to go. That is the Angel of Death. That is Lucifer."

Sam stopped his admiration and looked towards Garth who was pale. Lucifer was the most powerful archangel warrior, only second to Michael. No human has ever gone up against him and lived bar the exception of Old Cain. He is a legend of his own. Sam muses that the descriptions do him no justice. Lucifer had been described as the most beautiful angel. Sam thought that beautiful was not a word for Lucifer. Garth hisses at Sam to leave now. Sam agrees, but not before he manages to cast one last look at Lucifer who is now admiring something in the far distance.

The two men jumped down from the wall and started a quick walk back the way they came. As they walked, Sam could not stop marveling about the angels. He spoke highly of their wings and commented on how peaceful and tranquil they looked, so much different than those he faced in battle.

"Look Sam." Garth stopped his friend once they were in safer territory. "We should not mention this to anyone. Eden is supposed to be a secret place. We could be in big trouble from both sides if anyone knows what we just did."

"Agreed. I would hate for Eden to be destroyed. It is too beautiful." Sam said, holding out his hand to Garth. Garth took it and they made the pact to never mention this again.

With pure luck, Sam and Garth managed to find the way home without running into any patrols from both sides. Once they reached the safety of camp, the two went their separate ways, but not before Garth made Sam promise he would not go back to Eden.

"I promise" Sam said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Garth smiled at Sam, not seeing the fingers behind his back. They bade each other good night and both went home. That night, Sam spent time with his parents and brother, before retiring to his room. He opened his sketch pad and tried to capture the scenic sights he had seen today. But he grew more frustrated as he found he could not capture the beauty just right. Sam shut the sketch pad, flung it down and went to bed. He dreams of picturesque lands and wings, big and strong. The wings beat down enveloped Sam in a warm embrace. Sam slept soundly the whole night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing.

** Chapter Two **

Any plans Sam had to return to Eden were put on hold, when General Roman, leader of the camp where Sam was based, delivered the news that a group of patrollers were slaughtered by angels. According to Roman, the patrollers had been doing their duty, when they came across a wayward angel. The angel had turned hostile upon confrontation, and had called in two other angels.

Sam had felt nauseous when he had heard the news. Garth shared this. Both knew that could have been them. Sam refrained from bringing Eden up after that and pushed it to the back of his mind. He was caught up in the training that had increased since the news.

Humankind was preparing for another battle.

It was only when Sam happened to knock his sketching pad over one day when out with his training partner, Meg Masters, that the idea of going back to Eden was put back into his mind. The pad landed open on the landscape drawing Sam had done of Eden.

Meg picked it up and looked at the drawing with big eyes. She flipped the page and gasped in admiration at the drawing. “Sam these are amazing. Where did you get this inspiration from? Surely not around these parts”

 “I shouldn’t tell you this.” Sam replied, then leant in close to Meg. “Garth and I got lost in the woods. We accidentally stumbled into angel territory.” Meg closed the sketch pad with a raised eyebrow.

“You wandered into the enemy’s territory and came out, alive? Sure, like that has happened before.” Meg scoffed, handing Sam his book back.

“Don’t believe me then.” Sam huffed. “But I’m telling you what I saw was beautiful.”

Meg chuckled and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

“Of course you did Sam. I believe you sure. Or are you just using that as an excuse for getting lost the other day in the woods? We all know you and Garth cannot read maps. I’d just admit that out loud, rather than lie about seeing “angel territory” and everything.”

“Fine then. I won’t tell you what I saw then,” Sam said, sticking his nose up in the air and walking off. Meg rolled her eyes and counted to five before following.

“OK. I yield.” She said, running up to skip next to Sam. She flicked her black hair behind her and turned to Sam. “Tell me what did you see? A bear? Or perhaps a ghost” Meg wriggled her fingers in mockery as she moved in front of Sam.

Sam could not help the smile on his face. “OK. I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anyone. Especially Dean.” Sam warned her. Meg’s face lit up.

“Oh. Secrets. If it upsets Dean, I don’t know if I can keep it to myself…” Meg trailed off with a wicked grin at Sam’s scowl. “I’m kidding. Now tell me. What did you find?”

 “We found the gates of Eden. They are warded, but the wall is not. The ivy created a perfect climbing frame. We climbed up and found an alcove of trees to hide us.” Sam’s eyes glossed over. “It was paradise. The grass was the greenest I had ever seen and even the air was clear…”

“…Hold up. Reverse. You’re telling me you found the gates to Eden. Eden. The secret, hidden place of the angels. That Eden?” Meg asked, disbelief lacing her tone. “The one where no man on Earth has ever set foot?”

“Yes that one. I swear Meg. We saw it, the gates are warded against human touch obviously. But it was gorgeous. There is ivy that allows you to climb up on the wall and a clove of trees that hide you from the angel’s sight. Oh, we also saw an angel.”

Now Meg was sceptic of Sam. “You saw an angel. A real life angel who did not kill you. Did not even sense you?”

“Not just any angel.” Sam straightened up. “We saw Lucifer. We saw him Meg. He is a beautiful creature. Majestic and sly the way he carries himself around.”

“Sam. You are not telling me, you stumbled upon Lucifer, the Morningstar, the Angel of Death, the creature that made Old Cain the way he was?”

“Yes. We did. You can ask Garth about it.” Sam said. “I’m thinking of going back as well. You’re welcome to come if you do not believe me.”

. “What makes you think I will follow you, someone who has no sense of direction, into the dark woods, in order to go see some angels?”

“So you do not want to come along?” Sam asked her.

“Of course I bloody well do.”

\--  


Two hours later saw Sam and Meg, heading off into the woods. Sam was trailing ahead of Meg who remained behind, mocking him.

“So what happens if we see angels Sam? Do we panic or fight?” Meg asked, using her angel blade to slash some leaves out of the way. “And how do we know we’re even in angel territory?”

“Because you will. Everything is green and so much unlike nature here.” Sam replied, reading the map.

“Like that?” Meg said, pointing ahead of her. Sam looked up from the map and smiled as he saw the edge of the angel’s territory. “Wow. You were not kidding.”

Sam sent Meg a look and rechecked the map. Up until now, they had been on the safe path. Sam had checked the map before leaving and had marked the safest route.

“OK. I’m sorry I did not believe you.” Meg laughed. “But Sam, finding angel territory is one thing. Everyone knows about this place. I am still yet to believe you found Eden.”

“Well then let’s go and prove you wrong.” Sam said, stepping over onto the lush, green grass. Meg happily followed, looking around the area.

The two made their way through the vast green. The further in they went, the more clear everything got. Eventually, Sam started to get hungry. He knew that they should have brought food but he did not think. Sam looked around and realised all the fruit growing. Surely it would not hurt to eat one. He reached up to grab an apple, but found his hand being knocked away by Meg.

“Sam! No. You can’t eat the fruit here.” She scolded. “It’s angel fruit. One bite of the angel fruit and you will never be able to stomach human food again. You will become enslaved and dependent on the fruit. It is a method of the angels in order to get humans to comply more easily. Did you not listen to Roman when we enlisted? It was one of the first lessons he gave us!”

“Oh. Thanks. But did you pack any food?” Sam asked, relived that he had escaped that. Something hit his face. He smiled as he saw the nutrient bar. “Have I ever mentioned I love you?”

“Please never say that again.” Meg said, with a smile.

Sam nodded and they started the journey again. It was a fair trek to the gates, but finally they made it. When Meg saw the gates, her jaw dropped in awe. Sam could not resist sending her a smug smile.

“So was I right?” Meg only punched him and moved closer to the gates. “Don’t touch them. They burn.” Sam said, rubbing his left arm from where Meg punched him.

“So where is this wall then?” Meg asked, looking around.

“Over here.” Sam said, leading Meg to the ivy covered wall. “You climb up and there is a flat area under the trees.” Meg nodded and started to climb up. Once she was secure on the wall, she gestured for Sam to join her.

“Wow. Sam, you were not kidding when you said it’s beautiful. I would kill to have my camera right now.” Meg said when Sam joined her on the wall. Sam nodded in agreement as he took in the beautiful sight. The grass was just as green and the sky just as clear. There was no pollution and the land was not spoiled with years of wear and tear.

“Psst. Sam. I got these.” Meg pulled some binoculars out of her bag. “I thought it might be useful.”

Sam gave her a thumbs up and took the binoculars. He pressed them up to his eyes and scanned the area. He watched birds fly around through them. He was a little disappointed to see no angels, but he knew he should be patient.

Sam and Meg sat on the ledge for ages. It was peaceful, Sam thought, sitting here with your best friend in the sun, just feeling relaxed. Once or twice, Meg would pass the binoculars over to Sam and tell him to look in a certain direction.

“So when do we see angels Sam?” Meg asked.

“Patience. They will come.” Sam replied, not looking up from his sketch book.

Suddenly, the peaceful silence was broken by a loud noise and, crowds of angels came out of nowhere and stood, gathered around a small hill. Meg’s mouth dropped and she leant forward, almost losing her balance. Sam manged to catch her in time. It was then Sam caught a glimpse of Lucifer, standing on the hill tall and proud. He nudged Meg who gasped at the sight.

“Wow. He’s pretty alright looking for someone older than the Earth and…my well hello you.” Meg smirked, pointing the binoculars up again. Sam wondered what she was looking at. “Hot angel at 5 O’clock.”

The trumpet sounding noise came again. Meg put down her binoculars and hummed. She went in her back and pulled out a book on Angel lore.

“Where did you get that?” Sam hissed.

“Nabbed it from Old Cain when I did my training with him.” She said, flipping through the book, stopping at a page. “That noise. It’s the Horn of Gabriel.” Meg said as she read down the page “It’s only blown when…Oh dear” Meg trailed off and closed the book.

“What? What is it?” Sam asked her.

“It’s only blown when the highest angels have announcements.” Meg said, putting the book back in her bag. “Be prepared to run at any time Sam.” Meg warned. “Because the Archangel Michael will be joining us shortly.”

Sure enough, a bright light shone out of nowhere, causing Meg and Sam to cover their eyes. A screeching noise could be heard that ached inside Sam’s head. He kept his eyes shut as he pressed his hands over his ears. As quick as it had come, the noise and light vanished. Sam started to count to ten, until he heard Meg let out a string of swear words. Sam opened one eye and gaped at the sight before him.

Sam had heard tales of the archangel Michael. He was elusive and rarely came down to Earth. When he did, everyone knew about it. The figure that Sam understood to be Michael stood in robes of pure white. His wings are white and have a blue tint to them. Michael’s sword hangs by his side.

“Do you think he’s overcompensating for something? I mean with a sword that big. Do you even think angels know about those parts of their vessels? I mean…” Meg whispered to Sam who hushed her. This was the highest archangel who would not even blink before killing them on the spot.

“That noise we heard. What was it?” Meg asked Sam.

“An angel’s true voice. What we saw was Michael’s true form and heard his true voice.” Sam replied. “Dad told me about it. He told me that they use it to warn others of their presence. They also deafen humans. Luckily in their vessels, we can’t hear their true voice.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Meg smiled. Sam ignored her, to watch Michael as he stood tall and proud, watching over the angels. Michael greeted Lucifer with a nod in his direction. Lucifer bowed his head to Michael. Michael started to speak to Lucifer, but Sam could not hear what they were saying. Another burst of light saw two more angels join the gathering.

One was a tall dark man, with bright green wings that blended with the gorgeous green fields. The other was shorter, and had large golden wings that looked like an eagle’s wings. This must have been Raphael and Gabriel. Sam remembered hearing tales of how Gabriel could alter his appearance to anyone. He was rumoured to also be the pagan God of mischief, but no one could prove it. The two angels greeted Lucifer and Michael with bowed heads. They then turned to stand just below Lucifer and turned to the audience of angels.

Sam noticed Michael spread his arms out and moved them across the angels. The highest archangel started to speak loudly. Sam frowned as he realised he could not understand the language. He asked Meg if she knew, but she only shook her head.

Michael continued to speak. Even though Sam can’t understand that Michael is saying, he feels relaxed just listening to his voice. As Michael spoke, Sam turned to look at Lucifer who stood leaning against his sword, looking bored. Sam once again marvels at the angel and his magnificent wings. Sam picks up his sketch pad and starts to draw Lucifer. He is just starting on Lucifer’s wings, when he hears a small voice in his head murmur. It is a cold voice, the complete opposite of Michael’s.

_Your presence is not wanted here human. Leave now with the other human. Do not come back, because if I see you again, you will be killed upon sight._

Sam stops sketching and looks up. He almost tumbles of the wall when he realises that Lucifer is looking straight at him with crossed arms and a stern look. Sam bits his lips as he looks into the face of Lucifer.

_Leave now human and you should not be harmed. My brothers and sisters have not yet caught your scent. But I know you. I saw you the other night. Go now before they are alerted too your presence. I’m giving you a rare chance human. Leave and survive. Stay and die at my brother’s hand._

“Sam. What’s wrong?” Meg asked him, turning to see his pale face. “Are you sick? Please do not be sick. I want to stay a bit longer and see what is happening.”

“As much as I would love that as well. Lucifer knows we are here. He just sent me a warning look warned me to leave. I think we should go.”

“You’re shitting me?” Meg asked, turning to look in Lucifer’s direction. Her mouth dropped when she saw him grinning at them both. “OK I agree. Let’s go.” She grabbed her bag and jumped down off the wall, and waited for Sam to climb down. Sam hesitated and cast one last look back to Lucifer, who had since turned his attention to Michael.

Sam and Meg walked quickly and quietly until they were back on human territory. “Oh my goodness” Meg laughed, leaning back on a tree, clutching her chest. “That was the most exciting thing I have ever done. It was so thrilling to see them up close.”

“And the most exhausting” Sam said, flopping down on the grass, laughing alongside her. “But I agree.”

“I cannot believe Lucifer saw us. What did he say to you?”

“I’ll tell you later. I know Garth will want to hear this as well.”

“Well I bet you’re jumping for joy.” Meg smirked. “I saw those looks you were giving him. I don’t blame you though. He is pretty hot.”

Sam went red and swatted her away playfully.

\--

“And where have you two been all day?” Garth asked, arms crossed, when he saw Sam and Meg approach after training. Sam bit his lip but Meg only smiled.

“We were down by the lake.” Meg told him. Garth frowned, and held up his hand, holding his sock puppet Mr Fizzles. Sam and Meg groaned loudly.

“Are you sure? Because Mr Fizzles knows when you are a liar!” Garth told them, waving the sock puppet in their faces. Sam huffed, knowing that Garth would not let the subject drop.

“Fine we went back to Eden.” Sam told him. Garth dropped the puppet and looked to Meg for confirmation.

“Well, Sammy here wanted to prove to me that Eden did in fact exist. And he was right. We saw it. We saw the angels. We saw all four archangels and oh yeah, Lucifer spoke to Sammy boy here.”

 “Wait. What? I’m sorry. Did I just hear right or did I hear that one, you saw all the archangels and two, Lucifer, the Angel of Death reach out to you. Are you telling me he saw you? You let the Angel of Death see you and communicate with you? Sam Winchester how are you alive you absolute idiot?”

“I heard a voice, telling me to leave and I would be spared. When I looked up, Lucifer was looking at me. His arms were crossed and his face was stern. I heard the voice again warning me to leave before others picked my scent. He said he knew I was there the other night.” Sam shrugged.

Garth threw his hands into the air. “Great. Just great. The great archangel Lucifer knows our scent. Wow Sam. I’m just going to go sort my funeral out.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Garth’s dramatics. He was always the same. Meg only added fuel to the fire when she mentioned that Lucifer had seen them both and they had heard the angel’s true voices.

“How are you two not dead?” Garth asked, deadpanned.

“I don’t know. Maybe we were not close enough? Or maybe the alcove sheltered us?” Sam put forward. Meg only shrugged.

“I don’t know. But I do know two things. One, I want to go back. And two, our dear Sam here may just want to get to know Lucifer a little bit better.” Meg raised her eyebrows to which Garth pulled a sickened face and Sam punched her in the arm.

“Dude. Do not tell me…”

“She’s winding you up. And that’s that.”


	3. Chapter Three

** Chapter Three **

Early hours of the next morning found Sam being dragged out of bed by the sound of shouting and banging. Dean came knocking on Sam’s door, telling him to get up and get ready for battle.

“Sammy. The archangel Michael is here and he’s shouting for war. It’s an all man operation.”

“Shit. Shit. Shit”. Sam shot out of bed and quickly got dressed in his uniform. He brushed his hair back and pulled his boots on. Sam ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the carpet at the bottom. He ended up running into his Father who shook his head and laughed.

“Steady on Son. Do not get injured before the fight.” John patted Sam on the back and sent Sam outside. Sam could see others making their way to the clearing where everyone would gather and get ready to face the angels. Everyone who is around is being ordered to suit up and prepare for battle. Sam quickly sees Garth and Meg walking down. He falls in next to them quietly.

“Lucifer knows your scent. He’s coming for you. Oh fuck Sam I warned you. Aren’t you frightened?” Garth hissed at Sam.

“I’m fucking petrified.” Sam responded. “But don’t show it. Let’s just go.”

“Sam’s right. We should not show them fear.” A blonde girl called Jess piped up, falling into step with Sam. Her curly hair was tied back and she adjusted her weapons. Sam nodded in acknowledgement. He felt the familiar curl of dread in his stomach.

Something big was happening. And this was just the start.

\--

As dawn breaks across the skyline, the human army go marching. The leaders up front whilst the soldiers fall behind. There is no talking. Sam is walking with his mind in the clouds. He knows Michael is here. He knows all four archangels met yesterday. He wonders if he is the reason for this. It is forbidden for humans to wander onto angel’s land, as such it is forbidden for angels to venture onto a human’s land.

Michael is waiting for them when they arrive. Sam looks for Lucifer but cannot see him. His heart feels lighter, but he is still scared. It is one thing to observe the angels, it is another to fight them. They are not gentle creatures and will fight to the death. Michael was talking to another angel in the unknown language.

Meg nudged him silently and drew his attention to a light haired angel, with a cocky pose.

“I’d give him a rating of 8. What about you?” She whispered.

“6. Probably.” Sam replied back.

“What are we talking about?” Garth asked.

“How hot these angels are.” Meg said, smiling when Garth shook his head at them both.

“Alright troops. We advance when they do. Any jump starts give them an advantage.” Roman was ordering left and right. “No mercies. You fight to kill.”

Michael turned his attention to the humans. Sam felt a shiver down his spine as Michael’s gaze fell over them. It looked like he was analysing the humans one by one. Michael raised one hand and silence fell over the battlefield.

“Surrender the land that is rightfully ours.” Michael shouted to the humans. His voice was loud and clear and nothing like the warm voice Sam had heard yesterday. “Surrender and we will leave you alone. Do not surrender and we will be forced to take this land from you.”

“Well doesn’t that voice just get you all tingly?” Meg whispered. Sam bit his lip to stop from laughing.

When no one moved or answered Michael, for all were in awe of the legendary angel, Michael shrugged. “Very well then.” A click of Michael’s fingers and all Hell broke loose.

The angels advanced and so did the humans. Soon, the field was stained red and the clacking of metal against metal was heard. Angry calls and painful yells were heard as human and angel alike fought at each other. Bright light shone when an angel was killed.

Sam found himself face to face with an angel with a sadistic smirk. Sam got his angel blade ready. The fight was quick. Sam did not want to kill any angel. His method was to injure the angel enough so it would be distracted, giving Sam time to slip away. So far it had worked.

Further up, Meg was going for gold, slicing angels whenever she got the chance. Garth followed her example, although with a lot less anger than Meg. Sam saw Dean fighting the blonde angel that Meg had pointed out.

The battle continued. Michael was taking the floor, killing many with one swing of the sword. Sam could see the fallen around him as he fought. Comrades and friends lay littered on the floor. Angels and black scorch marks joined them. They all looked the same to Sam. Only the burnt out eyes told the difference.

A bright light suddenly blinded Sam and those around them. The angel Sam had been ready to fight moved away fast. Once the light cleared, Sam’s stomach dropped as he saw Lucifer standing there, leaning on his sword head tilted to the side.

“Well. If it is not you.” Lucifer’s lip curled up into a nastier smile. “Let’s see if you’re as strong as your scent.”

The angel blade and sword join and the sound causes an echo. Lucifer draws back and then moves forward again. Every time the blade and sword hit, an echo is heard. Sam tried to remember his training. Circle, watch your enemy at all times. He knows Lucifer will play dirty. He always does.

It gets brutal as it goes on. Lucifer is tough to fight. Sam finds every knock he gives Lucifer, the angel gives it back twice as hard. Sam manages to hold his own though and soon overpowers Lucifer and is forcing the angel back. Lucifer is laughing the whole time the fight goes on, almost lazily as he continues to deflect Sam’s hits.

 Slowly angel and human alike are stopping to watch Sam and Lucifer fight. Momentarily distracted by Garth shouting in shock as he realised who Sam was fighting, Lucifer manages to slice Sam’s cheek with his sword.

Dean yells out a dozen curses and races to intervene the fight. He finds his way blocked by a dark haired angel with blue eyes. The angel’s sword is drawn and placed in front of Dean.

“Do not interfere Human.” The angel sneers. Dean sneers back, but heeds the warning.

“You are good.” Lucifer compliments as Sam advances once more, managing to get a dig at Lucifer’s ribs. Lucifer tilts his head. “But I am better.” Lucifer smirked as he turned his sword around and hit Sam in the knee with the hilt of the sword. Sam cried out in pain and went crashing down, holding his knee.

It was as if the world came to a standstill. Sam sees the cold eyes of Lucifer bearing down at him and the manic grin with perfect pointed teeth. Sam stares up at Lucifer and waits for the blow that would end his life. He sees Lucifer tilt his head, then sees Lucifer draw his hand back.

Sam closes his eyes waiting for death. But it never comes. Sam opens one eye slowly and sees Lucifer still standing over him, but the point of the sword is no longer on his neck. Lucifer crouches down and looks at Sam.

“Another time I would gladly run this through you. Not this time though.” Lucifer’s breath was cold. It made Sam’s stomach twist into knots. As Lucifer draws back, Sam feels something slide into his hand. His hand closes around it. Lucifer then stands back up and turns away from him. “Perhaps next time I won’t let you go so easily.”

A loud call from Michael is heard. He is ordering the angels to fall back. Sam manages to sit up and observe what is happening. He sees Lucifer walking over to Michael who once again orders humans to surrender the land back to its rightful owners. Roman refused, called Michael a couple of unflattering names and shot his gun at Michael. Sam could only watch as the bullet hit Michael in the chest. Michael looked down at the bullet wound, and back up to Roman with a dark smile.

“How pathetic these humans thinking they can kill us with manmade items.” Michael laughed “I’ll be back. And when I am. You will regret doing that.” He sent a vicious glare at Roman, before vanishing with a flutter of wings. Lucifer begins to command the angels in the unknown language. One by one, the angels vanish. Lucifer is one of the last to leave. He looks over the entire battlefield, before he gave Sam another look. It’s a deep analysing look. Sam feels like Lucifer is looking through all his layers and straight into his soul. Lucifer meets his eyes one more time, and vanishes.

Dean suddenly dropped all his weapons and ran over to Sam, followed by others. Meg and Garth fight their way through and reach Sam as John lifts him up in his arms.

“Sam. That was bloody amazing. How you went right up against him.” Meg was saying.

“Sam that was stupid. I am so relieved you are alive.” Garth said. More people start offering opinions, talking too loudly and asking questions. It gets too much for Sam, the shock of Lucifer being so close, the adrenaline decreasing and the questions. Sam passes out in John’s arms.

As he passes out, Garth notices a chain drop to the floor. He picks it up and looks at it.

“Meg. Ever seen anything like this?” Garth asked, passing the stone to Meg. She only frowned.

“No. What is this marking?” She looked to the crowd. “Hmm. I’ll keep this until he awakes.” Meg went to put it around her neck, but she shrieked as the stone touched her skin. She quickly took it off again.

“It burnt me. Look.” Sure enough there was a burn mark on her neck. “Garth. I think I know what this is. It’s a warding stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at fight scenes! But thanks for all your love!  
>  xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Sorry but real life caught up! Hope this super long chapter makes up for it and hopefully answers some questions ya'll have!! :)

** Chapter Four **

 

Sam eventually came around to find John, Mary and Dean all sitting by his beside in the infirmary. Sam gave them all a weak smile.

“What happened?” He asked, blinking a couple of times.

“You fought Lucifer. That is what.” John said, patting Sam on the arm. “Although I am very proud of you, I can’t believe you did that.”

“I had no choice.” Sam said. “He came at me.”

“Yes. He did. He also spoke to you.” Mary said. “Your Father and Dean told me the story. Oh Sammy. I was so worried. What did he say to you?”

Sam racked his brains to remember what Lucifer said. “He said something like next time he would not let me go easily.” Sam waved his hand around. “I can’t remember the rest sorry.”

“That’s OK. Understandable.” Mary smiled. “Now, once Ellen allows it, you should be able to come home.”

Sam smiled at his Mom.

\--

Days pass and Sam is allowed to return home, but is warned to not train for two weeks. Eventually, Mary deems Sam well enough to venture outside, but only as far as the lake. Sam immediately regrets venturing out, for there are whispers about him.

“Look. It’s Sam Winchester. He fought Lucifer and won.”

“Apparently Lucifer chose him to be his next vessel. That’s what Kevin Tran told me.”

“Oh wow. Can you believe Sam survived Lucifer?”

“Oh fuck off you lot.” Dean sneered at a group of young trainers who all stared at Sam as he passed. “Go do something useful.”

“Thanks.” Sam smiled. Dean patted his shoulder.

“No problem Sammy. Now get going, I hear Garth and Meg want to meet you” Dean ushered Sam off, but not before ruffling Sam’s hair causing the younger to grunt in protest.

Garth was waiting with Meg by the lake and smiled. “Hey buddy. Good to see you out and about.”

“Thanks.” Sam smiled softly.

“Oh. Before I forget.” Meg pulled a small bag out of her pocket. “This dropped out of your hand that day. I tried to put it on but it burnt me.”

“Oh. What is this?” Sam asked Meg who shrugged.

“Meg thinks it’s a warding stone. I think it was a token to show how close to death you had been? I don’t know what the symbol means though.” Garth said. “Or it’s a tracker? He knows where you are so he can lie and wait and kill you. I swear Sam you got on his hit list somehow. That guy actively sought you out in battle.”

“Shut up. You’re not helping.” Meg scolded. She placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I would suggest you go see Old Cain. He’s crazy, but he has tons of books on this stuff.  I bet any money that this is featured in one of them.”

“Maybe.” Sam replied. He is turning the chain over in his hands. It is a light blue stone, with a white marking etched into the surface. There is a light shimmer when Sam holds it up to the light and it’s cool to the touch. “What is a warding stone?”

“It’s a stone that is used by angels to guard something. Such as the gates of Eden. I’m not sure as they are extremely rare. Like Meg said, I’d go see out Old Cain. He would have a better idea.”  Garth said, taking a bite of a sandwich he pulled from his rucksack. “At least if we know what it is, we can destroy it. Or hand it over to your Dad.”

Sam scoffed at Garth. “Not bloody likely. Do you know what Old Roman would do to get his hands on this? If it turns out to be dangerous we’ll dispose of it. If it’s safe, I’m keeping it. It might come in handy in the near future.”

\--

Sam did indeed seek Cain out the next day. Cain lived in a small house near the edge of camp. Sam fiddled with the chain in his pocket and knocked on the door of Cain’s house. The buzzing of bees could be heard in the distance.

Cain came to the door and looked at Sam with suspicion. His sharp eyes travelled up and down Sam’s figure before nodding and stepping aside to let Sam enter.

“I did wonder how long it would be before you came here. Tell me Sam, how does it feel to know you walked away from a fight with Lucifer, alive? It is a weird thing to experience.” Cain commented, as he fixed them tea.

“He let me go.” Sam looked at the floor. “How did you cope with it? The paranoia? Or the whispers that follow?” Sam asked, accepting the tea from Cain.

“I moved on. I pushed it all deep down and continued fighting. In a war, you never have time to focus on your own battles. I suggest you do the same. Obsessing over Lucifer will not do you any good. He has that power to drive someone mad. Keep your mind focused on daily tasks.” Cain sipped his tea. “As I warned you before, Lucifer is known for being a menace. He finds it amusing to wander into human territory just for the giggles. He’s caused a few false alarms in the past.”

“That was him?” Sam asked Cain. Sam remembered some events in the past where shouts of an angel had been seen at the edge of the camp. Many men went out, but came back empty handed.

“Of course it was. He is the only one, sans his brother Gabriel, to even think of messing with humans. The only reason I know it was not Gabriel was because Gabriel is up north with another garrison.”

“No he isn’t” Sam whispered. Cain’s eyebrows raised, but Cain said nothing in response to Sam’s muttering. “How do you know so much about angels?” Sam asked.

“Have you not seen my book collection? I also have friends in other areas. We often communicate. One of my contacts is currently based near Gabriel’s garrison. He says they are on high alert as Gabriel has been tricky this season.” Cain shook his head and laughed. “Gabriel is surprisingly the lesser dangerous one of the archangels.”

As Cain was talking, he had gotten up and started pulling a couple of books off shelves. He passed a few to Sam to look at. Sam took a brown journal, bound together with string. He opened it to find detailed drawings of angel wings.

“These books are all from my own personal collection. You don’t fight angels for 46 years and not pick up a few things.” Cain said as he saw Sam admiring the drawings. “In these books you will find drawings, information and annotations from other textbooks. Anything you wish to know, look in these books. If you cannot find what you’re looking for, why not try Bobby Singer? He’s well-travelled, much more than I am and he probably has got so much more information than I do.”

Sam fiddled with the chain in his pocket again as he looked through the journal.

“What do you know about symbols?” Sam asked. “Do angels have their own symbols or something?”

“Sure they do.” Cain said, standing on a stool and reaching up to a high shelf. “All angels have their own symbol or sigil, if you want to be technical. If used the right way, the sigil can be used to banish an angel away. Not for long, but it does give you an advantage if cornered. It needs to be in blood though.” He threw a heavy book down to Sam, who just managed to dodge it. “In that book there is all the known angel siglis. Before the War, angels were happy to discuss their lifestyle. In exchange for information on you of course. Angels never give information without a price. And even then it is never clear information. The easy part was getting the information. Trying to make sense of it was the challenge.”

Sam took the book and opened it. The pages were parchment, turned yellow with age and a cloud of dust erupted from the pages. The writing was faded, but still eligible.  Flipping through the pages, Sam found a page marked angel siglis.

Sam trailed a finger down the drawings, looking for a symbol similar to the one on his stone. There was a couple that looked identical, but Sam could not be sure as he did not want to get the stone out in Cain’s presence.

“Do you want anything else to drink Sam?” Cain asked. Sam politely accepting, using this moment to whip out the chain and stone to admire it. The symbol was an upside-down triangle, whose outer lines crossed over each other, with a cross going through the triangle and a V underneath the outer crossed lines. Sam rubbed a finger over the sigil. Turning his attention back to the book, Sam scanned the page again. He spotted the symbol hidden next to another symbol looking identical. He noted down the page number next to the sigil and flipped to the given page number.

“Oh this is just perfect.” Sam muttered to himself as he read the angels name next to the sigil

_The upside down triangle and cross is the sigil of the archangel Lucifer. Little is known about this sigil, except popular belief is that it can be used to hide those who possess it from view._

Sam read the hand written note in the margin, next to the brief description of the sigil.

_Seen in areas where Lucifer has been present. Those who come across it describe feelings of being observed by unseen eyes. This is likely to support the theory that Lucifer uses the sigil to hide himself from view._

Sam put the book down and looked at the chain and stone in his hand again. The white symbol shone at him, as if it was teasing him. He wondered if this allowed him to be hidden from view. He entertained the idea for a moment, of sneaking up on Dean in the middle of the night.

Sam then had a thought that was very stupid and very dangerous. He thought of heading back to Eden, with the stone around his neck, and testing it out. He would sit on the wall, placing himself in view.

Sam knew the consequences of what would happen if that happened. Death for one. And then there would be the whole fight that the angels would no doubt start after finding out humans got onto their land.

But if it did work, then Sam would be able to observe Eden for all its beauty without worry of being seen.

It was a tempting idea, but not an idea that someone should jump into head first. He decided he would bade his time though. Going to Eden straight after a battle would cause chaos. He decided to bide his time and some more research.

Cain came back into the room, carrying another pot of tea and some biscuits. Sam quickly shoved the chain and stone back into his pocket and straightened up. Cain looked at him questioningly.

“You alright kiddo? You look as if you had seen a ghost?”

“I’m fine.” Sam said, accepting the tea from Cain gratefully. “I was just…I just wondered would Lucifer would be looking for me. I mean, Garth said something like he caught my scent now. Would he come for me, outside of battle?”

 Cain was silent for a few moments. He fiddled with the tea cup in front of him and rubbed the back of his neck. Sam was on edge. Long, drawn out silences, as anyone knew, never meant good news.

“Well, I would not say he will come for you outside of battle. He may find time to wander into human territory, but at the end of the day he is an angel. I understand your train of thought, I was paranoid for years that I would wake up and find the menace lurking at the end of my bed.” Cain sipped his tea before continuing. “In battle, maybe he will come looking for you. He sought me out a couple of times before. I could not say. I would not worry too much. Just watch your back, do not wander anywhere out of bounds and try and stay in a pack at a time. Angels are more likely to strike singles than groups.”

Sam nodded and continued looking through the book, seeking out other symbols. He came across a banishing ritual. It looked complicated, but Sam thought it might be useful to learn. That way if everything went to dust when he tried his theory, he could probably bide some time.

Speaking of time, Sam looked at the clock on the wall behind Cain and gulped.

“I got to dash Cain. Dad would want me home before patrols. But I appreciate you letting me look through the books.” Sam said, getting up and placing the book neatly on the table next to the sofa.

“No problem kiddo. Glad I could help. Come around anytime you want information on those winged bastards.” Sam winced but nodded. He walked out, calling his thanks over his shoulder again. Once he was out and on the path home, Sam slipped the chain over his head and hid it in his shirt. The stone was cold on his skin, like it was made of ice. But it sent a wave of calm throughout Sam’s body.

\--

Garth was waiting for Sam when he returned. He threw Sam a mock blade and motioned for him to start fighting him.

“Roman is upping training. Singer came to our group and wanted us to get stronger. Especially you. Meg is working on her defence with Jo.” Brady explained as he blocked a hit from Sam. “So what did Cain say? Did you get your answers?”

“Yeah. I don’t think you’re going to like the answers though.” Sam replied, as he aimed a shot at Garth’s unguarded arm. Garth caught him quick. “Good news first though. He reckons Lucifer will not seek me out, anywhere other than the battlefield.”

“How is that good news? He’s marked you.” Garth shook his head.

“Because compared to what I found out, that news is excellent.” Sam sighed. “The symbol on the stone belongs to Lucifer. It is his personal symbol, or sigil as Cain called it. Apparently, popular theory the one who wears it can be hidden from view. Lucifer apparently uses it to hide from humans.”

“But I can see you now.” Garth said, tilting his head.

“Perhaps it doesn’t work on humans?” Sam offered up, deflecting Garth with ease.

“So it’s not a tracking stone?” Garth asked him.

“Nope.” Sam replied. He did not get to elaborate anymore as Bobby Singer had approached them arms crossed.

“Come on Ladies. Let’s get the pace moving. There is no time for idle chit-chat.” He shouted at them. “Show each other what you’re made off.”

Sam and Garth got faster and more agile with their moves. Garth was a master at defending himself in battle. Unlike Sam, Garth was not as clumsy or likely to trip over gangly legs.

“Harder Boy. They will not go easy on the battlefield.” Bobby encouraged. “One small chance and next thing you know, you’ve got a powerful menace lurking over you.” Bobby sent a look to Sam who grimaced at the memory. He thought of how Lucifer’s clear eyes had looked down at him and had gazed over his body, and the coldness of Lucifer’s breath on his ear. Sam felt his face heat up as he thought of different scenarios in which that scene could take place. He willed the thought away,

“What’s the matter? Giving up Sammy?” Garth taunted Sam lightly. Sam turned to him and growled softly. Sam brought the mock blade up, turned it around so he was holding the blade end and ran around Garth, before bringing the hilt down on the back of Garth’s knees.

Brady went flying down. Sam advanced closer and pressed the end of the blade to Garth’s neck.

“I never give up.” Sam said, breathing heavily. He removed the blade from Garth’s neck and held a hand up. Garth accepted it, then punched Sam on the arm.

“Damn Winchester. That is some dirty fighting.” Bobby commented, patting Sam on the back.

“Thanks. I learnt it from Lucifer.” Sam said without thinking. Bobby removed his arm and turned Sam to look at him.

“Using the enemy’s attack against them.” Bobby hummed in response. “Well. If that works for you, then try and use it. No doubt someone needs to knock that son of a bitch off his high cloud. Same goes for his brother. That almighty fairy Michael.” Bobby shook his head.  “Now come on you lot, get back to work!”

 Sam and Garth nodded and moved back into their original stances. Once Bobby had walked off, Sam leant closer to Garth and explained in more detail what Cain had told him. He started with Cain’s advice, and then he brought up his theory.

“Please tell me you will not be attempting that theory anytime soon Sam. I mean it.”

Sam grinned and shrugged his shoulders at Garth who flung down the weapon and sighed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I swear Sam. I forgave the trips. I understand that. But this is just asking for death. He knows your scent. Did you not think, this is what he wants? Luring you out, alone, so he can kill you? Please Sam, do not let idealistic fantasies of harmony with angels overrule your common sense Sam.  Even if it is not him, who is not to say other angels are out there?”

“I won’t know this unless I try. I’ll be fine. I have a good feeling about this Garth”

“And I got a feeling I’ll have to tell your Parents that they need to write “I didn’t listen to my best friend and now I’m angel decoration” on your gravestone.” Garth replies, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Sam was about to argue his point again, but he was cut off when Dean came running up to him, panting about how Dad wanted him home because they were having a family meeting. He mentioned it was urgent. Sam nodded in response.

“I’ll be there in five minutes. You go on. I’ll catch up.” Sam told Dean who nodded. Sam picked up his weapon off the floor and shrugged at Garth. “Wonder what that is all about?”


	5. Chapter Five

** Chapter Five **

Sam entered the house, carefully taking off his boots and leaving them by the front door. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He walked into the living area and stopped when he saw John and Mary sitting down, holding each other’s hands and Dean looking stone faced. No one was talking.

“What’s up guys?” Sam asked, sitting down on the chair next to the sofa. Mary looked up at Sam and wiped her eyes. She had been crying. “Is everything alright?”

“Son. Your Grandfather Campbell is dead.” John said solemnly. “He was ambushed and attacked by rogue angels last night. Word was sent down this morning.”

Sam felt hollow inside. His Grandfather Campbell was one of Sam’s closest relatives. Even though he worked in another training camp, he always stayed in close contact with the family. Mary was wiping her eyes as John broke the news to Sam.

“There is a memorial for him. Up in his hometown. We have all been invited, but…” Mary trailed off unsure of how to continue. She looked to John for support.

“We were thinking of going, but we thought it might be best if you stayed here Sam.” John finished for Mary.

“What? Why?” Sam asked, confused and hurt as to why his family did not want him to attend his Grandfather’s memorial. “Is it because of Lucifer?”

He did not miss the way Mary flinched at the name, nor did he miss the look Dean and John shared. Sam felt his blood boil and he narrowed his eyes.

“Son, you need to understand…word spread fast about you.  It’s too risky to take you anywhere outside of the camp. There is worry that Lucifer will come for you.” John paused. “We, that is your Mother and I, have reason to believe that Samuel was killed in an attack to lure you out. Now while that may not be the case, we cannot be too sure.”

“Well that is not fair.” Sam complained. “I did not ask for Lucifer to seek me out.”

“We know you did not Sam.” Dean told him, moving to put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “But I agree with Mom and Dad. This is for the best.”

Sam removed Dean’s hand from his shoulder and stood up. He huffed loudly and glanced around the room at his family. “Fine. Go. See if I care.” Sam told them, before he turned and left them in the living room. He ignored John’s shouts for him to come back. He pulled his boots on and grabbed his jacket from the peg. He flung open the door and stepped out, slamming it shut behind him.

Sam took a few deep breaths. And then he started running.

\--

Sam ran and ran until he could feel the blood pounding in his ears and his lungs were working to their maximum ability. He kept running until his legs ached and he could taste blood in his mouth. Sam stopped and breathed in and out in short, ragged breaths. Once he had caught his breath, he straightened up and kept walking.

Sam walked and walked, stepping over small streams and ducking underneath low branches. He admired the scenery around him and let the peacefulness wash him. He wandered in a daydream, until he came to the invisible line that separated Sam from all that he wanted to know about.

Sam clutched the stone around his neck and took another deep breath. His head was telling him to turn back now and just hide out in Garth’s until he calmed down. But his heart was telling him that he was meant to be here. That he needed to go forward and see if his theory was correct.

As it always did, Sam’s heart won over his head and Sam began the journey forward, alone, frightened and excited about what could happen.

\--

Sam arrived at the giant gates and looked around. There was nothing to indicate there were any angels present. He made his way over to the ivy and climbed up once again. Sam moved around on the ledge so he was comfortable and waited.

Sam found himself being calmed by the tranquil landscape that belonged to Eden. He felt all anger at his parents wash away and a content feeling replaced it. The grief he felt for his Grandfather’s death was now a small thought in the back of his mind and the sorrow of not being allowed to attend his memorial was not a worry to Sam any more. Everything that ever worried Sam just vanished. Sam closed his eyes and leant back against the trees that sheltered him from view.

Sam mused over everything. He wondered what would happen if Dean had followed him to where he was now. He felt bad he could not share this place with Dean, but Sam knew it would only cause grief in the future for everyone. Sam felt a tiny stab of selfishness when he realised that Meg and Garth knew about this place as well. Sam only wanted him to know about this place. He wanted it to be a place only he knew, somewhere he could seek shelter when life in the training camps got to hectic for him. A place that relaxed him. A place like Eden.

The longer Sam stayed in his spot, the calmer he felt. He felt a pull in his chest and the stone around his neck felt warm. It reminded Sam of why he came here. He bit his lips, deciding to wait a few minutes more.

 In the end, Sam felt daring enough to move from his spot and inch a little more into the open area. He gingerly crept out and perched himself directly on the edge of the wall, feet dangling over gently.

Sam had a better view of everything from here. He could see more angels come and go about their business. Sam watched them with unhidden curiosity. He admired how they went about, grooming their wings and often stopped to admire themselves in a nearby lake. Sam knew angels were prideful about their wings.

Sam had never seen so many angels in one spot, outside of battle. He observed their behaviour and mannerisms. They seemed much calmer outside of battle. They looked harmless, just like Sam had always believed angels to be.

Suddenly everything went deadly silent, as the angels all froze and looked around. Sam noticed one or two angels looking fearful. Sam did not understand, until he saw a much bigger angel stroll towards the small group.

The newcomer’s vessel was tall and slightly balding. He had a nasty look on his face and Sam felt an aura of unease in the air. Sam watched as the newcomer walked up to the group of angels and barked something at them. From the looks on their faces, this angel was high up and not someone to be disobeyed.

Suddenly, the newcomer’s head turned and looked right in Sam’s direction. Sam froze in horror and his stomach dropped to his feet. Sam stayed deadly silent as the angel looked over the entire area, before scowling and turning away. Sam did not dare breathe out until the area was empty.

“Zachariah. Creepiest angel in the whole garrison.” A cool voice said from beside Sam. “I would keep out of his way if I was you. You might get lucky with Michael, he tends to ramble on about honour before killing. You know the usual noble rubbish.  Zachariah however, would just kill you, and laugh as he does.” Sam’s heart and stomach once again dropped and his entire body went cold. Sam slowly turned his head to look beside him and his eyes widened.

Slowly Sam turned his head to the right and caught a glimpse of blonde and ice blue eyes. A predatory grin crept onto the newcomer’s face.

“Lucifer.” Sam dared to breathe out.

“Hello Sam.” Lucifer. “I did wonder how long it would be before you would come back here.”

Sam’s hand instinctively went to the concealed angel blade under his shirt. He may not have much time, but he was determined to go down fighting. However, Sam did not manage to get the blade in time, for he felt himself bound by invisible ropes.

“Ah, ah. None of that now Sam. I come here on peaceful grounds.” Lucifer waggled a finger at Sam. “Let us not cause trouble, for do not forget you technically are trespassing on _my_ territory?” Lucifer said this last bit with a sweet smile. “Now how about we behave like the mature beings we are and have a mature discussion.” Sam suddenly felt the invisible ropes fall away.

“You’re not going to kill me?” Sam asked Lucifer. Lucifer only laughed in response to this.

“Oh no Sam. I have no need to kill you. Not unless you give me a reason too. Besides, I admit I am fascinated by you.” Lucifer lent forward to Sam and poked Sam’s shoulder. “You get warned away, hunted down, pinned to the ground by my own sword.” Another poke to Sam’s arm. “And yet you still come back for more. Wiser men would have stayed away. What is that saying you humans have? Curiosity killed the cat?”

Sam said nothing. He only watched as Lucifer continued to poke him. He felt anxious, like a mouse waiting for the cat to strike.

“Why did you come back Sam?” Lucifer finally stopped his exploration of Sam and lent back. “Why venture back here, knowing that tensions are running high.” Lucifer cocked his head to the side. “Knowing that you could be struck down at any given minute. Especially when I am under orders. Michael is forever keeping an eye on me down here. Even more so, now he knows I have let you escape once before. Lucky for you though, I’ve hidden you from view. Hidden you from view from every angel there is. Well not every angel.”  Lucifer’s fingers went to Sam’s chest and pulled the necklace out from underneath Sam’s shirt. Sam tried to suppress the shiver that went through him at Lucifer’s cold touch.

“Sigils are indeed wonderful things. Mine especially. I can use it to hide myself from view. It makes escaping far easier.” Lucifer turned the stone over in his hands.

 “Why did you give this to me?” Sam finally managed to find his voice. “Is it to track me?”

Lucifer withdrew his touch, and Sam felt the absence. The angel moved back a bit and clasped his hands together in contemplation. “I do not need to track. I hear and see all things. I could easily track you down, even if you were on the other side of this Earth.” Sam found that did not help calm his nerves down. “No, it is exactly what you think it is. I took my sigil, infused it with some grace and a bit of your own blood to tie you to the sigil. No other human can wear it apart from you. It will never get destroyed, nor can it be stolen, as long as you never take it off.”

Sam had many questions burning, but the shock of what Lucifer had just told him took over his body. The only question Sam could blurt out was “Where did you get my blood from?”

“Ah.” Lucifer held up a finger. “I admittedly stole some of your blood. Sorry about that by the way. But your blood was the final ingredient in that. Once I had all the ingredients the stone was easy to forge and slip into your grasp.” Lucifer held out his hands and shrugged. “You can thank me later though, when you realise you will always be hidden from angels.”

“So is that why you attacked me? That day on the battle ground.”

Lucifer smiled. “Bingo! It was the only way I could get a drop of your blood without causing too much of a scene. But my sources tell me I already did cause a scene. Tell me, what have people been whispering back in your territory? I am dying to know.”

“Everyone thinks you have marked me for death. Some of the more creative ones is you wish to possess me.” Sam told the angel. He wondered in his mind why he was not dead yet. He also wondered why he was not running as far away from Lucifer as possible.

“My, my. Such typical responses from you humans. I must admit though, they are lot more logical than the whispers back in my camp. I got a loud telling off from Michael. Lucky, I managed to calm him down before he went back to his cloud somewhere up there. He’s probably watching me now, cursing me to the ground. Michael is all seeing and all knowing. A fact he likes to lord over us daily.”

Sam looked up to the sky, as if expecting Michael to appear in a flash of light, ready to strike Sam down where he sat. As if sensing his thoughts, Lucifer let out a loud laugh.

“Don’t worry. Michael has better things to do than strut around after me. He’s probably pouring over some scrolls from centuries ago. He gets off on that stuff.” Sam blinked at Lucifer. That was such a Dean comment. For a moment, it seemed as if Sam was speaking to Dean instead of the all might powerful Angel of Death.

“But enough about Michael. I hear too much about him.” Lucifer pulled a face. “I want to know about you instead.”

“Why?” Sam asked. Lucifer shrugged in response.

“I guess I’m like you. Curious about how the other side lives. Which I admit is the main reason I gave you that stone, for my own selfish needs. I want to know, what life is like for you humans. You are peculiar things. I try to observe you, but my presence always send people running. Sigils unfortunately do not hide someone’s presence.”

“So my presence is not hidden from an angels?” Sam asked, fingering the necklace gingerly. Lucifer shook his head.

“They may not be able to see you. But they will feel you. So keep your distance. Do not rely on the necklace for sole protection. And do not speak to anyone about it. I broke many rules just by creating that. I broke even more in time I’ve been speaking to you. Keep it hidden.” Lucifer then looked up at the sky. “And my time is up. I have to go, for my presence will be missed by the lower garrison.”

Lucifer turned his attention back to Sam and once again took the necklace in his hand. He brushed his finger over it. “I made this for you, because I see no harm in letting you come back here. You seem to have kept this place a secret, and I sense you do not want to share it. I see no harm in that.” Lucifer then removed his hand and looked up at Sam. He leant forward and brushed a hand over Sam’s face.

“You will come back will you?” Lucifer asked and Sam tilted his head at the change in the tone in Lucifer’s voice. It no longer sounded cocky, instead it sounded more shy and hesitant. Sam’s hand went to the necklace and he nodded in response. Lucifer’s smile was suddenly back and his cocky demeanour once again slipped across his face.

“Great. Until next time Sam.” Lucifer said before vanishing from Sam’s side in a flutter of wings. Sam continued to look at the spot where Lucifer had just been sitting for a few minutes, before he was brought out of his thoughts by the horrifying realisation he had just had a conversation with Lucifer. And had once again lived.

Sam, deciding he had enough for one day, moved to get down off the wall. As he climbed down, he kept thinking about Lucifer. Lucifer’s hands on his face, on his body. Sam blushed at the thoughts. He started his way back home, lost in thought. He thought about what Lucifer said about the stone. He wondered why Lucifer picked an interest in him. He had deep burning questions for the angel, now he felt a bit confident that Lucifer would not kill him.

Sam remained deep in thought until he reached home. Just before he entered, he caught a glimpse of himself in the windows of his Dad’s car. The necklace was hanging out of his shirt. Sam remembered Lucifer’s warning to keep it hidden. Tucking it into his shirt, Sam adjusted his hair and stepped inside the house.

The night was spent in peaceful harmony, the argument all forgotten about. Mary, John and Dean would be leaving at dawn, leaving Sam alone for the weekend. Sam would have protested, but he realised he could use this as a chance to slip away unnoticed. And as Sam went to bed that night, he spared a look out the window and glanced over into the woods in the distance. A smile crept onto his face and he touched the necklace around his neck.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't you guys lucky? Another chapter so soon!   
> And Sam and Lucifer finally met! I admit I listened to Every Breath You Take about 20 times, maybe more, to get Lucifer's character on track.  
> Hope you enjoyed!:)


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Tomorrow soon came, and soon went. Sam did not have a moment to breathe when dawn broke. From the moment he got up, to the moment the sun set down below the horizon, Sam was constantly busy, moving from training, to organising supplies. It was only as dusk broke out over the horizon that Sam could finally sit down and relax. He was exhausted and found it difficult to keep his eyes open.

As Sam lay on his back besides the lake, he looked up at the stars and wondered idly how each star was formed. He had always found interest in the stars.

“Nickel for those thoughts of yours.” Meg said as she joined Sam and lay down next to him. “Are you nerding out about the stars again?”

“They are a mystery aren’t they? Just waiting to be explored.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. Moving on, I swiped this from my Dad.” She held out a bottle of whiskey. “What do you say to finding Garth and getting some of this down us? I’m aching from training today.”

Sam turned to look at Meg and shook his head.

“No thanks. I’d rather be alone tonight.” Sam had plans to revel in the moment he had to himself. Some peace and quiet before tomorrow came and threw him back into the hustle and bustle of life.

“Suit yourself.” Meg said standing up. “I’ll be in the old garage if you change your mind.” She lent down to mess up Sam’s hair, before leaving to follow the path that lead back into camp. Sam remained where he was, contemplating. He did have many plans for today, but reality got in the way of them. He had planned to go for a walk in the woods, maybe venture back towards Eden and probably, hopefully run into Lucifer again. Sam had many burning questions for him.

Somewhere in the distance, there was shouting. Sam rolled his eyes as he realised it was only Cain shouting at some younger trainees again. Sam idly wondered what Kevin Tran had blown up this time.

A warm breeze blew over Sam, and went across the water, causing ripples. Sam watched them. He wished, not for the first time, he was born into another life. A life where he could relax like this at all times, where he had not been bred into solider life. He wanted a life where he could be free from everything. For as long as he could remember, Sam had been training.

Sam rolled over onto his front and the stone around his neck pressed into him. Sam picked it out of his shirt and looked at it once again. It was a strange concept to him, to see that this simple stone was infused with angel grace. He smiled when he remembered Lucifer had created this for him. He still was unsure what the angel’s true motives were, but Sam had always itched for a chance to see angels up close. He decided he would pretend Lucifer had no hidden motives for the mean time. He saw no need to spoil something perfect.

Looking back up at the stars, Sam realised that Lucifer would probably know about the stars. The angel had implied he would like to talk to Sam. Sam thought that the angel would probably like to give up information, in exchange for some information about the humans.

\--

The next day, Sam managed to beg time away, and enlisted the help of Garth to cover his tracks. Garth was suspicious when Sam told him to tell everyone that Sam was sick and not to be disturbed.

“Any reason why you are skipping out on training?” Garth asked.

“I’ve got my own errands to run Garth.” Sam said. “Just cover for me.”

“Alright then. But if I get found out, I’m blaming you.”

Sam nodded and left his friend to shake his head at Sam’s cryptic talk. But Sam did not care. He was on a mission. He had his sketchbook in his backpack, and a couple of supplies to help him along the way.

As Sam walked, he hoped that Lucifer would be present. Or at least in the general area. He came to the edge of the angel territory and took a moment to look behind him, in case he had been followed. Seeing that he was alone, Sam slowly stepped over onto the lush, green grass and continued on his way.

Lucifer was waiting when Sam arrived. Sam felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the angel leaning up against a wall, dressed all in white, tending to a rose bush. The angel looked up when he sense Sam’s presence and smiled a smile that showed all his teeth.

“You’re back then.” Lucifer said, as Sam stopped in front of him. “Like you said.”

“Yes.” Sam replied. Lucifer nodded and turned his attention back to the rose bush.

“Red. One of the most beautiful colours.” Lucifer said, plucking a rose from the bush and passing it over to Sam. “Symbolises many things. My favourite symbolic meaning for red is danger.”

Sam took the rose and yelped as one of the thorns on the rose pricked him. The rose fell to the floor as Sam brought his finger to his mouth. Lucifer tutted and lent down to pick up the rose.

“Careful Sam. I did not spend most of my time creating these for them to be dropped and manhandled.”

“Sorry.” Sam said. Lucifer only shook his head and chuckled, fixing the rose back onto the bush with a bit of his grace.

“Forgiven. Let’s take a walk Sam.” Lucifer moved past Sam and over to the gates of Eden. He turned back to smile at Sam. “Do you want a closer look?”

Sam’s heart stopped beating. Of course he did, but he remembered that he was still human. He would never get past the wards, and even if he did, he remembered Lucifer saying he was only hidden by sight, his presence would still be detected. He wondered if this was Lucifer’s trap. To lure Sam in and then kill him.

As if sensing Sam’s thoughts, Lucifer moved back over and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. He steered Sam away from the gates and closer towards the woods. “Perhaps a walk in the woods then. Come on, I sense you have a burning desire to ask questions, and between you and me, I have a few of my own.”

Sam tried not to flinch at the grip Lucifer had on his shoulder. It was tight and Sam was sure that he may have some bruises there later on. But he kept quiet, as Lucifer steered them away from Eden and further into the woods. The angel continued to talk as they walked.

“So I know you have questions. So feel free to ask away Sam. What is that you wish to know?”

“A number of things.” Sam admitted.

“We got time.” Lucifer assured him. They stopped underneath a low canopy of leaves. “I think we’ll stay here. It’s peaceful and a good distance away from Eden.” The angel gestured for Sam to sit down next to him. “So what is your first question?”

Sam sat down next to Lucifer, making sure to keep a fair distance, for he was still skittish around the angel. “Well, one of them is how did you know my name first of all?”

“Oh that was easy.” Lucifer chuckled. “I overheard your friend shouting at you one time you visited. It did not take much to put a face to the name after that. The moment I saw you sitting on that wall, I knew you were Sam. Facing you in battle confirmed it even more.”

“I see.” Sam said. “Why did you not strike me down that day in the battle? Or why did you not kill me or my friend when we on the wall? I was told, the rumours are, that you kill any human coming across your path. So why us? Why spare me, not once but twice?”

“You humans are so obsessed with me killing you.” Lucifer pulled a face. “Like I never saw the morbid fascination you lot had with death. But to answer your question, I chose you because I see a trait in you I admire. A desire to seek out new things and to analyse them, until you know all there is. A deep curiosity. And you always came out of your own choices. I admire that. Did you ever not wonder why I made Eve eat from the tree of knowledge? I wanted humans to be free to decide. And you decided to come here. You being here today, shows your need to satisfy your curiosities. I think curiosity is such a sexy trait.” Lucifer said this last bit with a wink in Sam’s direction. Sam felt his cheeks flush and looked away.

“Not the answer you expected Sammy?” Lucifer grinned. “I’m kidding with you. Although I do admit, you are very sexy for a human.” The flush deepened on Sam’s cheeks. “Red, always my favourite colour.” Lucifer repeated his statement from earlier. “But enough flirting, it’s my turn to ask a question.”

Time slipped away as Sam and Lucifer talked. Soon, Sam gradually started to open up to Lucifer, feeling a lot more comfortable around him. As the sun crept lower, Sam and Lucifer found themselves lying next to each other looking up at the sky. Sam was telling Lucifer about his family.

“They’ve gone up country. To my Grandfather’s funeral.” Sam told Lucifer. “I was told I had to stay down here. For my own safety.”

“Safety?” Lucifer questioned Sam. “Surely it would be more dangerous to leave you alone?” Sam shook his head and turned to look at Lucifer.

“They think he was killed, in an attempt to lure me out. My dad believed you were looking for me, and you would attack. They said you were the one who likely killed my Grandfather.”

“Sam. I would never do anything to hurt you.” Lucifer turned to look at Sam. The two lay inches apart from each other, close enough that Sam only needed to reach out to touch Lucifer. “Besides, I’ve had plenty of opportunities today. I told you before though, I have no desire or need to kill you.”

“I know.” Sam said, smiling at Lucifer. He now felt completely at ease around Lucifer. It was nice, Sam thought, to lay next to someone and just talk about everything. Lucifer approached questions with an open mind, and he told Sam, nothing was off limits. It was exactly how Sam could imagine spending his life.

“Lucifer! What are you doing just laying around like that?” A sharp voice rang out. Sam and Lucifer both froze. Lucifer sent a look to Sam and pressed a finger to his mouth. Sam nodded, and stayed silent as Lucifer rolled back over and faced the newcomer.

“I warned you Naomi. Not to disturb my musings. Ever.” Lucifer growled. “May I also remind you, that you have no authority to speak to me in that tone? I am above you.”

The angel, called Naomi sneered. “You do not scare me Lucifer. Besides I bring a message from your brother.”

“Which one?” Lucifer yawned, stretching lazily, bringing an arm across Sam’s chest and resting it there.

“Raphael. He seeks assistance in training. I was not told the full details and…” Naomi stopped speaking and looked around the area. “Have you been taunting the humans again?”

Fear coursed through Sam’s body. His presence. Lucifer seemed to pick up on Sam’s fear, for he sent a wave of warmth towards Sam. It immediately enveloped Sam and wrapped him in a embrace.

“What is it to you anyway if I do?” Lucifer quipped back.

“Nothing. I just thought I sensed a human around here. But now I see it’s your scent.” Naomi wrinkled her nose. “Please just go find Raphael. And stop flaunting your grace, there is no one here but me, and you’re certainly not impressing me!”

Lucifer clicked his fingers in acknowledgement and commented he would do it when he felt like it. Naomi huffed and vanished. Lucifer waited a few moments before withdrawing away from Sam. Sam immediately missed the warmth.

“Naomi. She’s just like Michael, always uptight and never relaxes. She could really do with stopping to admire things sometime.” Lucifer sat up and turned to Sam with a sheepish look. “Sorry about that. I did not expect her to be roaming around. Let’s move further outward. Less chance of anyone stumbling upon us.” Lucifer got to his feet and brushed himself down. He then offered a hand to Sam.

Sam accepted Lucifer’s outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Unfortunately, Lucifer’s grip was strong and Sam found himself pulled much closer into Lucifer than he was comfortable with. He pressed a hand out to steady himself, only for that hand to rest softly on Lucifer’s chest. The muscles underneath moved as Lucifer laughed.

“It’s only our first date Sam. I would at least wait until the third date.” Lucifer teased, making Sam blush red. 

“Oh be quiet.” Sam replied, removing his hand from Lucifer’s chest and stuffing both hands in his pocket.

“Defensive.” Lucifer commented, as Sam walked away from him. “Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll protect your virtue.” Lucifer caught up with Sam with ease and fell into step beside him. Reaching out, Lucifer linked his arm with Sam. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

\--

“And you humans actually enjoy that stuff?” Lucifer asked Sam, an eyebrow raised. Sam laughed at the expression on Lucifer’s face.

“Of course. Humans love travelling and a car, or a plane makes travelling so much easier.”

“But you willingly enjoy sitting in a confining piece of metal? I imagine it is very cramped. My wings are tensing just thinking about them.” Lucifer shuddered. “Nope. I would prefer my ability to vanish and appear whenever I wanted it. Plus you cannot really experience flying without wings. It’s much more pleasant. Especially when they are as magnificent as mine. Many do say I have the prettiest wings in the Garrison.” To prove his point, Lucifer flashed his wings out to Sam. The giant wings, enveloped Sam and the outer feathers tickled Sam’s nose and face, causing Sam to let out a sneeze. Lucifer laughed in response.

“My wings are powerful, they listen to every command, but they can be a bit independent.” Lucifer pulled one of his wings around him to groom them. “How would you like to try flying without the use of confining metal?”

“I’m sorry what?” Sam asked, not paying attention, instead choosing to pay attention to Lucifer’s bright wings. Sam turned to face Lucifer who was watching Sam with a fondness.

“I asked if you wanted to try flying. With wings, instead of whatever it is you humans travel in?”

“How would I do that Lucifer?” Sam replied. “I don’t have any method of flying. I am not an angel like you.”

A glint appeared in Lucifer’s eyes. It set Sam on edge.  Lucifer moved away from Sam and stretched his wings out. They beat down, causing a wind to stir. He held a hand out to Sam.

“Take my hand” Lucifer whispered to Sam. Sam gingerly moved closer to Lucifer, nervous as a rabbit, and grasped Lucifer’s hand. The angel smiled and pulled Sam away to duck into the woods and blend into the trees. “Just hold on.”

“Huh?” Sam started to ask, but the words escaped him as Lucifer broke into a sprint. Sam had a tough time keeping up with the angel. “Lucifer what are we doing?”

“Picking up speed.” Lucifer called back. “Now when I say jump, you jump with me.”

“Jump?” Sam asked fearfully.

“Trust me. I will not let any harm come to you.” Lucifer turned and smiled at him, brushing his thumb over Sam’s hand. The touch alone sent warmth through Sam’s body. The angel turned back around. “Ready? Jump!”

Sam followed through with Lucifer’s orders and let out a yell as he saw them tumbling down off a cliff. “Lucifer…” Sam shouted.

“Don’t shut your eyes Sammy. This is the best part!” Lucifer yelled, before grabbing Sam around the waist. With a beat of his majestic wings, Lucifer shot them both into the air. Sam felt the blood rush to his head at the sudden change in movement. “Look Sam. Look at the view.”

Sam carefully looked down and let out a gasp at the view below. The ground seemed to get further and further away, and the clouds became closer. The view below was breath-taking. Sam could see lakes, and tress and grassy fields. Over in the distance, he saw the battlefield, and the very outskirts of the camp where he knew everyone would be spending their day training or relaxing.

“Better than those moving sky things right?” Lucifer whispered in Sam’s ear.

“Much better.” Sam agreed, allowing himself to take in all the sights below.

“I’m glad. You want to go higher?”

“Higher?”

“Higher. Higher than the clouds. I can fly for miles up ahead and not get tired. These wings have carried me through the vanquishing of The Darkness, pulled me back from the edge and have supported me through my forgiveness. They’re my closest companions. So what do you say? Do you want to go higher?”

“Yes.”

\--

The duo flew around for what felt like forever, before Lucifer announced it was time to descend. He told Sam that night was falling and it would get to dangerous for them to fly, lest Sam get hurt.

“It’s no different for me. I mean, nothing can really hurt me. But for you, it would get dangerous. Plus, you look exhausted.”

Sam grinned sheepishly as Lucifer landed back on the ground with a graceful movement. He removed his hands from around Sam’s waist, but did not remove them from Sam’s hips.

“That was so much fun.” Sam said, whirling around to look at Lucifer. “The sights, the feeling, everything. I’ve always dreamt of flying.” Sam’s eyes were sparkling with joy and his hair was mussed up by the wind.

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” Lucifer said, pulling away from Sam and walking over to sit on the grass. “I enjoyed as well. Flying with someone is more enjoyable than flying solo. Sadly, this war has stopped us angels flying as much.”

The smile slipped from Sam’s lips as he listened to Lucifer. He was reminded of what exactly was happening around them. Sam had been so caught up with Lucifer, just talking, he had forgotten for a few blissful hours that he and Lucifer were considered sworn enemies. That everything they were doing was breaking hundreds of rules, set down by both sides.

“Come, sit by me Sam. The sun is just about to set and the stars will soon be out. There is none of your light pollution here.” Lucifer patted the ground beside him. Sam accepted the offer and joined Lucifer in looking up at the sunset. “I’ve always been proud of the sunset.”

“Proud?”

“Yes. I created it. I created many things around you. I am the morning, the daytime and the sunset. I am the stars in the sky and I’m also the flowers on this Earth. Just like Michael is the ocean and the moon. Gabriel is the seasons and Raphael is the weather. We are all around you. Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. Simpler times they were back then.” Lucifer chuckled softly, remembering. “I wish you could have seen how beautiful it was. A glimpse of Eden probably gives you an idea, but to actually live it.” Lucifer closed his eyes and Sam saw years fall off the vessel’s face. “It was wonderful. Perhaps if this war ends, Earth will go back to how it once was.” Lucifer opened his eyes and turned to Sam. “But until then, we will just have to keep fighting each other.”

This struck a chord with Sam, who had been enthralled in Lucifer’s descriptions.

“We will meet in battle.” Sam commented. Lucifer nodded. “What will we do? Fight? Or ignore each other?” Lucifer reached a hand out to brush over Sam’s face.

“Let us figure that out when it comes to it.” Lucifer said. “Now I’ll escort you to the edge. You would be best to get back before dark, rogue angels like I lurk in the woods.”

Sam nodded his agreement and allowed himself to once again, be helped to his feet by Lucifer and to be escorted through the woods and over small streams, back to the edge of the woods.

There was a hesitant moment, where neither knew what to say. Sam fiddled with the chain around his neck. Lucifer just looked across the field.

“I’ll leave you here. We’ll see each other soon though.” Lucifer promised, slipping back into the dark, so only his wings stood out. The shadows fell over his face, blending him into the background.

“Bye.” Sam smiled, turning to walk across the field. He looked back behind him, hoping to get a glimpse of Lucifer, but the angel had vanished into the night. The only thing that indicated Lucifer had been around was the white sigil on the tree trunk.

Sam smiled. That was going to cause problems in the morning.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this is where our rating kinda of goes up! Keep in mind this is the first time I've written anything like that so please ignore any awkwardness! Enjoy and I don't own anything at all!

**Chapter Seven.**

 Sam stirred to the sound of shouting downstairs. Opening one eye, Sam looked over to the clock on his table and groaned when he saw it was only 6:30 in the morning. He huffed and closed his eye again, rolling over to get some much needed rest. Sam had been up until late, drawing sights he had seen with Lucifer. His sketchbook was getting full, he knew he would need to invest in a new one soon.

Snuggling under the blankets, Sam fell back asleep with a satisfied smile on his face, but his happiness was short-lived when a loud banging was heard on his door, followed by loud shouting from John, telling him to get downstairs this instant if Sam knew what was good for him.

Sam immediately jumped out of bed and pulled on his jeans from last night. Brushing a hand through his messy hair and tucking Lucifer’s necklace away in his shirt, Sam left his room to venture downstairs, where John, Mary, Bobby and Dean were waiting.

“What’s up Dad?” Sam asked, stifling a yawn.

“I’ll tell you. We’re gone for a weekend, and we come back to find you have been skipping out on training. Bobby here has told us everything, so as punishment we decided you will do your training now.”

“Dad it’s 6:30 in the morning!” Sam complained, rubbing his eyes.

“Well you should have thought about this when you skipped out on training. Do you want to be killed in battle? Do you want to be made an example off? I do not want my son to be killed, nor do I want him skipping out on training. So you will go training with Bobby this morning, and every morning, plus your regular training. It could be worse, I could be making you work in the medical tents with Becky Rosen.”

Sam cringed, his family knowing full well that Becky Rosen had the biggest obsession with Sam. He figured he did get off pretty lightly.

“OK. Fine. I’ll accept my punishment.” Sam told his Father. “Can I go get changed?”

John nodded. “I hope whatever was so important, that it made you skip your training, was worth this punishment Sam.” His Father warned him.

“It was.” Sam replied, turning away so no one would see his smile.

\--

Sweat clung to Sam’s clothes and he felt blood in his mouth. It got harder and harder to breath with every step he took. His ears were ringing and his chest heaved up and down. He could faintly hear Bobby barking orders, but it sounded distant. All Sam could think about was how he would rather face eternal death, than carry on with this training.

“Time Winchester. Have a break.” Bobby shouted those sweet words that caused Sam to flop face down on the grass and groan loudly. “20 minutes then we’re back.”

Twenty minutes. That was good enough for Sam. He stayed face down on the grass and tried to get his breathing back.

“My God Sam.” Dean laughed from above him. “You look like death.”

“I feel like it.” Sam complained, his voice muffled. “How much longer?”

“You got another hour of this, then actual training at 9. Best of luck to you.” Dean threw a water bottle down by Sam who grabbed it gratefully.

“Serves you right Sam.” Garth’s voice joined Dean’s voice. “I tried to lie, but Singer just saw straight through it. Did not help you were not exactly sneaking away, we all saw you saunter back into camp.”

“Yeah you looked pretty pleased with yourself as well.” Meg’s voice chimed in, suspicion lacing her tone. “Where did you venture?”

Sam rolled over onto his back and looked up at the three pairs of eyes staring down at him. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky, casting golden hues over the sky and turning the clouds pink. He smiled, thinking back to how Lucifer told him of his creations. He could truly see a beautiful creature, creating something as beautiful as the sunrise.

“What are you smiling at Winchester? This is supposed to be your punishment.” Bobby Singer barked, walking up to the small group. “And as for you lot, do you not have training to do? Do not make me force you to join Winchester’s punishment with you.”

“We’ll see you later Sam.” Meg called, as she dragged Garth away, not wanting to get caught up in Sam’s punishment. “Meet us by the garage if you’re alive later on.”

“What about you Dean? Do you fancy joining your brother?”

“Good luck Sammy.” Dean smirked, as he moved away from Sam’s panting figure on the floor. “I’ll let Mom know you’re alive.”

Bobby watched Dean walk away, before turning back to Sam who was still laying on the floor. “Right, up you get. 10 more laps and then I think we’ll work on your upper strength. Get to it.”

\--

By the time Sam was finally free from the torture of his punishment, he just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep until the pain in his muscles went away. But his hopes were shattered when he was ambushed by Meg and Garth who dragged him to the old garage and started interrogating him.

“So where were you?”

“What did you do? Why was it so important?”

“How did your Dad take it when he found out?”

“Did you go meet someone?”

The questions kept coming, Meg and Garth each talking over each other, trying to get their questions answered first. Sam blinked, watching them, developing a headache. Soon the words all blurred into one, causing Sam to hold up his hand for silence.

“One at a time.” Sam told them. “Now, Garth, how did my Dad find out?”

Garth shrugged sheepishly. “Bobby Singer did not believe the lies. I guess he told your Dad the moment they came home that you had skipped. Nothing gets past Singer. You know that.”

“Enough about that though.” Meg interrupted “Where did you go? What had you all smiles?”

Sam looked at her, before turning away as he felt the smile come back on his face at the thought of Lucifer. He knew he was acting like a schoolkid talking about their crush, but Sam could not help it. He knew there was feelings for Lucifer, there had been. He was wild and untamed, pure danger and Sam could not get enough of Lucifer’s presence alone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam turned back, smile gone and stony face back in place. “I just was happy to get out and get some fresh air.”

“Liar.” Garth said, hands moving behind him. “You’re a liar, and Mr Fizzles knows this as well.”

“Oh for fucks sake Gath-“

“-I know you’re lying Sam. We all do.”

“Put it away Garth.”

“Not until you tell us where you were.” Garth’s voice returned to normal. “C’mon Sam. I lied to Singer for you. Least you can do.”

“And you know we won’t rest until we find out. We’ll even follow you next time.” Meg added.

“OK fine!” Sam held his hands up and sighed. “I went back.”

“You went back where?”

“To the Garden.”

“Sam.” Garth hissed at him, all humour gone. “You promised.”

“I never promised anything.” Sam replied. “But you guys, it works. The stone hides me from view of all angels. They just look right through me.”

“All angels?” Meg asked, eyebrow raised. “I was told by Garth that you’re wearing Lucifer’s sigil. How can it hide you from angels?”

Sam shrugged, not really wanting to give up the information that Lucifer had told him about how the stone was created. “It just does. I mean, it doesn’t hide me from their presence, he told me that…” Sam was cut off as Garth jumped in.

“He? Who is He?”

“He?”

“Yes. You said “He told me that…” Who are you talking about Sam?” Meg backed Garth up. Sam bit his lip, and avoided eye contact with the two of them. Meg watched Sam move his hands down to the necklace around his neck.

“Lucifer.” Sam whispered. “Lucifer told me.”

Silence. Sam realised he would have preferred it if Garth and Meg had started shouting and yelling. Instead they just sat there in silence, exchanging a look with each other, before turning back to Sam.

“Lucifer.” Garth began. “Lucifer, the same Lucifer who gave you that stone? I thought you said it hid you from all angels? There are too many holes in your story Sam. What are you not telling us?”

“Swear you will not tell anyone?” Sam asked his two friends. “Seriously now. So many rules have been broken, if word got out…Promise me you will not breath a word. Not even if Roman comes asking.”

“We promise.” Meg answered. Sam and Meg looked at Garth, who looked unsure, but after a prodding from Meg, he nodded.

“OK. I’ll start from the beginning.” Sam looked around to make sure they were alone, before bringing out the necklace. “This necklace, you both know it was given to me by Lucifer. Yes, it does hide me from angels, but not all angels, and it only hides me from sight. An angel can still sense my presence. Lucifer is the only angel who can see me. This is his sigil, it’s fused with his grace, and my blood.”

“Blood?” Garth interrupted.

“Blood from when he attacked me.” Sam clarified. “But anyway, he told me he reversed the sigil’s properties. So I’m hidden from view from all angels. Now, for his reasons…”

Sam continued to explain to Meg and Garth what had happened in his initial meeting with Lucifer, leaving out details. He edited some information and made up a few things, just to smooth out the story, but he gave them an overall idea of what happened.

“And then he escorted me back to the edge of the woods.” Sam finished. “He told me that he wants me to return.”

Meg and Garth were just dumbstruck, looking at Sam. Meg had her mouth open and Garth’s eyes were wide. Sam waited for them to recover.

Garth was the first to come back to his senses. “Wow. I have no words. That is all true?”

“Yes.”

“So…you and Lucifer are friends?” Meg asked Sam. Sam shrugged.

“I guess we are. I mean, we spoke all the time, he never made a motion he wanted to kill me. He even called us humans strange for being so hooked on him killing us. He’s a gentle creature.” Sam bit his lip. “He likes to admire the scenery and his favourite colour is red.”

“Like the blood he spills.” Garth pointed out. Sam ignored him as he continued in his musings.

“He created the sun you know. He told me yesterday, he is the light. Michael is the moon and the ocean mind. Lucifer said that one can always tell when Michael is in a temper, for the moon sinks lower and the tides rise. I learnt a lot about him yesterday.”

“Uh-huh.” Meg nodded. “Well I’m never going swimming again if that Michael controls the ocean. One only knows what the bastard could do to humans swimming in the ocean.”

“He wouldn’t.” Sam felt he needed to jump to Michael’s defence for some reason.  “Lucifer says Michael is too busy to focus on anything. He rarely comes down. Lucifer likes to think Michael sits on his cloud, watching over everything like some almighty being. But Lucifer told me that Michael is not confrontational unless he needs to be.”

“Huh. Still not going swimming.” Meg said. “Well, if Michael is not confrontational, why was he down here?” Sam shrugged. “OK then. Seeing as you know so much about these angels, why does Lucifer keep setting off those false alarms? I’m sick of being called out because that angel is stirring up trouble.”

“He’s interested in humans.” Sam chuckled. “He comes to watch us, but always gets too close, triggering an alert.”

“I see.” Meg frowned. She looked as if she was going to say something else, but held her tongue. “Be careful though.”

“I will. I promise.”

“You’re going there now aren’t you?” Garth piped up.

“Not today. Another time. For now, I want to crawl into bed and die. I’m aching all over.”

Garth and Meg chuckled at Sam. “It’s your own fault. Remember you got this tomorrow as well.” Garth supplied.

“Yeah. Should not have skipped training. We don’t pity you at all.”

\--

The week was torturous. Sam was sure he never wanted to move again as he finally reached the end of his punishment. He sat in the shower, letting the hot water ease his aching muscles. He was really feeling the burn. He moaned in pleasure as he felt some tension leave his muscles. He moved his shoulders, trying to get some feeling back into them.

He had not had chance to visit Lucifer much this week. He had managed to slip away on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, and had met Lucifer, where the two spent hours talking, whilst Lucifer used his wings to relive some tension from Sam’s shoulders. Lucifer had found Sam’s punishment hilarious and teased him mercilessly. The two grew closer together during those visits, closer enough now that Sam considered Lucifer a close friend.

Sam realised that now he was free, he could go visit Lucifer again. That had been the only thing getting him through the week. Lucifer had told him that when Sam had finished his punishment, to come seek him.

The day was still young and Sam had hours stretched ahead of him. He felt a jolt of excitement at the thought of seeing Lucifer again. Sam knew he had a crush, but he was pretty sure that it was not just one sided. He had seen the looks Lucifer had given him. He wondered if an angel was capable of feelings. Lucifer never hinted on feelings. It excited Sam to think about the possibility of Lucifer liking him back. He could only imagine the forbidden relationship. It would be the first heard of in centuries. Sam felt a desire to cause some drama in the camp.

Sam shook his head clear with a laugh. It would not do to cause trouble, especially when Sam was already the subject of gossip. His absences from camp were not going unnoticed. There was talk Sam had a lover. The one that had sent Sam into a fit of laughter was the theory that Sam was really an angel, disguised as a human, reporting back to the angels.

“Come on Samantha. Stop hogging the shower.” Dean whined from outside.

Sam rolled his eyes and finished up. He dried himself off and changed into his clothes, and limped over to the door. It hurt to move. Dean was waiting, arms crossed in his robe.

“Finally. I was worried you were drowning yourself.”

“Jerk.” Sam brushed past Dean, hissing the word without any malice.

“Bitch.” Dean grinned back at Sam.

\--

 

Sam walked towards the usual meeting place with a spring in his step. The sun was shining, and Dean had told him that Benny was going to be accompanying Dean on patrol so Sam was not going to be missed at all today. Summer was on the horizon, as the heat bore down on Sam’s neck during his walk. He whistled briefly, as he climbed over some vines and ducked under some low canopies. During his walk, Sam heard a splashing noise. Sam slowed down his pace and crept to hide behind a curtain of green leaves. He peaked around and his eyes widened as he saw Lucifer lounging, shirtless on a rock by a glistening waterfall.

Sam’s mouth dried up and his body flushed as he took in the way the sun shone down on Lucifer’s already tanned skin which shone with hints of water. All the training did well for Lucifer’s vessel. His arms, not often seen, thanks to the white clothes Lucifer always wore, were muscular and Sam noticed the firm biceps. What drew Sam to the image though were the beautiful white wings. Sam had often seen Lucifer’s wings, but to see them illuminated by the sun just added a supernatural beauty to them. The pink tips of the wings, dipped lazily in the water just below the rock where Lucifer was softly humming to himself.

Sam inched a bit closer, hoping to be quiet, but he stepped on a twig that alerted Lucifer. The angel turned to Sam and smiled happily.

“Sam. I did not realise you were there. Come over, the water feels amazing in this heat.” Lucifer called. Sam obeyed and walked over to Lucifer not taking his eyes of Lucifer’s body. The angel noticed Sam’s gaze and stretched out to his side, giving Sam a better view.

“What brings you here Sam?” Lucifer asked, “I was aware we would be meeting much later tonight.”

“Punishment is over. I got out before I was roped into some more.” Sam smiled, moving to sit by Lucifer. The angel smiled. “Enjoying yourself?” Sam asked, gesturing to Lucifer. “I would have thought you would find sunbathing too human.”

“I’m just enjoying what I created. I’m not all coldness you know.” Lucifer joked, moving to sit up. One of the wings that had been resting in the water, splashed Sam as Lucifer lifted them out of the water. “Plus my wings can never stand the heat. It’s a treat for them.”

“I would have thought you couldn’t get them wet?” Sam asked, admiring the wings.

“They don’t mind.” Lucifer said. “Plus they dry pretty quickly in this heat.” Lucifer said flaunting them for Sam to see. Droplets of water splashed over Sam, making him laugh. “It is pretty warm though, why don’t you take a dip in the water? It would ease your aching muscles.” Lucifer motioned to the blue pool next to them.

“I’m alright. Besides I’m not dressed for swimming.” Sam said, motioning to his clothes. Lucifer tilted his head to look at Sam.

“Neither was I.” Lucifer said. “Besides, you’re looking a little hot under the collar.” Lucifer now grinned and leant closer to Sam. Sam gulped, feeling the nerves come back, as they always did whenever he was within close proximity to Lucifer.

“I’m fine. Really.” Sam said, swallowing. Lucifer was now so close, Sam could feel his cool breath on his neck. Sam looked up to meet Lucifer’s eyes which sparkled with mischief.

“Are you sure Sam? Because I think you could cool off.”

Sam yelped as he felt something push him off the rock and into the pool below. Sam broke to the surface with a cry of protest, to see Lucifer howling with laughter.

“Not funny Lucifer. You did that on purpose!”

“No I didn’t. My wings did. Such naughty things they are.” Sam huffed and splashed some water up to Lucifer. “Look out below.” Lucifer called as he got up and jumped into the water next to Sam. The angel came back up and shook his wings out, spraying Sam with more water. Sam just shook his head and pulled his shirt off, as it clung uncomfortably to his back, He did not miss Lucifer’s interested look as he did. “I told you the water is lovely” The angel said, laying on his back, floating lazily. Sam laughed and flicked some water in Lucifer’s direction.

“I’m sorry for not believing you.” The water did indeed feel amazing in the warm, humid heat.

“So you should be.” Lucifer teased Sam, flicking some more water over at Sam, using his wings to move himself along.

Sam and Lucifer spent a good few hours, just lounging about in the pool. Eventually, Lucifer complained about his wings feeling heavy, so the two left the pool and sat on the grass, drying off. Lucifer griped about his wings.

“I thought you didn’t mind them getting wet?” Sam asked Lucifer.

“I don’t. It’s just I never spend that long in water.” The angel was agitated, shaking his wings to try and get as much water out. Sam kept getting flicked by them, every time Lucifer moved.

“Look. Calm down.” Sam said. “Let me try something that should help you.” Lucifer looked curious as Sam moved his hands closer to Lucifer’s wings. The white wings flared up. Lucifer tensed. “I won’t hurt you.” Sam promised. “Just tell me if it feels uncomfortable and I’ll stop.”

Lucifer looked warily at Sam. It was an odd look for the angel. Normally he was open and relaxed. Now he just looked cautious and ready to flee at any moment. Sam, heart in his throat, moved closer to Lucifer’s wings and gently brushed over them. Lucifer’s back tensed, but he did not complain. Sam took this as a good sign and continued.

“What are you going to do Sam?” Lucifer asked. “People have tried before to rip an angel’s wings out.”

“I’m not going to rip them out.” Sam assured him, taking a light hold on some feathers “I’m going to try and relieve your discomfort. No need to be worried.” Sam then combed his hands through the wings, gently squeezing them so droplets of water fell out, covering Sam’s jeans, making them even wetter. Lucifer let out a strangled noise, but did not shift, so Sam took that as a hint to continue.

Slowly and gently, Sam worked his fingers through Lucifer’s wings, marvelling at the electric feel he got them from. His whole body was alight with his senses and the soft noises Lucifer was making did not do anything to help.

“Is that OK?” Sam asked softly, as he continued to squeeze water out of Lucifer’s wings and massage them gently.

“Stop and I’ll smite you.” Lucifer groaned, drawing a chuckle from Sam. Once or twice, when Sam cast a look at Lucifer, the angel had his head bowed and fingers clenched. Sam finished with one wing, and moved to the other. He noticed that upon closer inspection, the specks of pink were more noticeable. Different shades of pink littered Lucifer’s wings, in no pattern, but each colour reminded Sam of the sky at dawn.

As Sam’s fingers grazed through the wings, Sam could not help but marvel that he was actually doing this. Touching an angel’s wings. He had often fantasied about what wings would feel like. Lucifer’s wings beat out every fantasy Sam ever had.

“S-Sam. If you don’t continue I’m going to hurt you.” Lucifer groaned. Sam chuckled and continued in his grooming.

“Feels good does it?” Sam teased. Lucifer just let out a strangled moan. Sam would be damned if he said that sound was not the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

“You have no idea. Grooming wings is normally the highest t-trust angels put in each other. It’s their form of…of mating or showing keen interest.” Lucifer sighed. Sam’s fingers stopped for a moment, but a growl from Lucifer made him continue.

“Mating huh?” Sam took a sharp intake of breath.

“Not so much mating. Angels have no need for it. But angels like company, and a sign of kinship, or interest is often shown through wing grooming. If I let another angel groom my wings, it would show I am interested in them, or I trust them. The same would go if another angel let me groom their wings.” Lucifer replied, shaking one of his wings out, testing it out.

Sam ducked his head and blushed as he continued squeezing water out from Lucifer’s other wing. “Alright, almost done.” Sam told him. He pretended to not hear the whimper Lucifer let out as Sam brushed over what must have been a sensitive spot. “There. I think that should be better for you.”

Sam reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Lucifer’s wings and stepped away, leaving Lucifer room to shake his wings out. Sam expected the angel to get up and flex the wings. What Sam was not expecting was for Lucifer to turn and pull Sam flush against his body.

“Sam.” The angel breathed out throatily.

“Lucifer.”

A hand ran up Sam’s face and buried it’s self in Sam’s hair, pulling Sam closer to Lucifer, so they were only a split second apart. Sam looked down to Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer mirrored this movement, before reaching up to Sam’s neck and pulling Sam in so their lips met in a clash of electric.

Sam’s moaned into Lucifer’s mouth and his hands moved back into Lucifer’s wings, stroking them gently, causing Lucifer to kiss back even harder and press Sam back onto the ground. Without breaking the kiss, Lucifer positioned himself on top of Sam, legs either side. Sam stroked harder on Lucifer’s wings, causing the angel to grind down on Sam, eliciting a delicious friction that Sam could not get enough of. Lucifer’s hands came out of Sam’s hair and trailed down Sam’s bare chest, short nails scratching over the tanned skin. Sam broke the kiss when he needed to breath, to which Lucifer moved down to Sam’s neck and nipped there. Sam let out a loud moan that caused Lucifer to chuckle and lean up to Sam’s ear.

“Keep that up Sammy and I don’t know how long I will last.” The angel then nipped Sam’s ear and pressed kisses down Sam’s jawline and brought his lips back up to meet Sam’s. Sam arched, wanting that friction that set his entire body on fire.

Lucifer let out a hiss and ground his body up against Sam’s. Sam imitated this move, and continued to thread his fingers through Lucifer’s wings. All of Sam’s late night fantasies of Lucifer did not do this experience any justice.

“S-Sam.” Lucifer broke away and let out a shaky moan. Sam’s hands moved up to Lucifer’s hair and grabbed a hold of them roughly. Lucifer bit down on Sam’s lip in response, rubbing his hips up against Sam’s, quicker and more urgent.

Sam sped up the pace, and dragged his hands through Lucifer’s wings again, using his body strength to sit them upright, so Lucifer was now sitting in his lap.

Lucifer snaked a hand down and unbuttoned Sam’s jeans, slipping a hand in and reaching to grasp Sam’s firm erection. Sam pulled away from Lucifer and mewled as Lucifer palmed Sam’s cock, with a confidence and smirk that could only be described as Lucifer’s trademark.

“Like that Sammy?” Lucifer purred. “That’s how it feels, when you groom angel wings.” Lucifer moved his hand again, slowly pulling Sam’s cock free. Sam let out a choked groan. “Do you want me to stop?”

Sam responded by threading his hands through Lucifer’s hair and tugging on it lightly.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Lucifer chuckled near Sam’s ear before resuming his movements. The faster the strokes, the more Sam tugged on Lucifer’s hair.

“Lucifer…I’m going…” Sam tried to pant, but he could not get the words out. Lucifer grinned and pressed a hot kiss to Sam’s lips once again, his strokes getting more and more rapid and clumsier.

Sam felt the heat coil in his lower stomach, before he came to orgasm with a cry, muffled by Lucifer’s lips and tongue. Lucifer slowed down his pace and teased Sam’s orgasm out. Sam broke away from Lucifer and keened at the stimulation. Lucifer withdrew his hand and wiped it on the grass beside him.

Sam breathed deeply as he looked at Lucifer, who looked back smug and satisfied. Sam grinned back and moved Lucifer off him, to position himself between Lucifer’s knees. The angel lifted an eyebrow as Sam’s hands moved to the top of the white trousers Lucifer wore. Sam’s fingers hovered over the hem of the trousers as he pressed a soft kiss to Lucifer’s jaw.

Sam then unbuttoned Lucifer’s trousers and dipped his hand in to free Lucifer’s erection. He carefully rubbed his hand over the erection, smiling as he felt Lucifer tense up.

“Only if you’re OK with it.” Sam whispered, pressing another kiss to Lucifer’s jaw.

“Sam if you don’t hurry up I’ll hunt you out in battle. And won’t spare you.” Lucifer growled, eyes darkening.

Taking the hint, Sam started to stroke Lucifer’s cock with a slow pace. Having little experience, Sam’s movements were clumsy and shaky, but the sounds that he was drawing out from Lucifer were encouraging enough, and Sam soon developed confidence. He felt a power, knowing he was causing one of the angel’s greatest fighters to slowly come undone, and submit to raw human desire.

“S-Sam. Grab my wings.” Lucifer stuttered. Sam obliged Lucifer’s request and the sounds that Lucifer started to make, would forever stick with Sam. They were animalistic. Sam continued palming Lucifer’s erection, alternating between fast and slow, trying to see what sounds Lucifer would make next.

Seeing Lucifer, panting and skin flushed was a sight Sam wanted to always remember. The way Lucifer responded to the stimulation was arousing.

“Sam…I need…faster…” Lucifer’s words were jumbled as Sam picked up the pace. Sam felt Lucifer’s body tense underneath him and Lucifer placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders and squeezed down on them, hard enough to leave marks, as he rode out his orgasm, letting loose a string of words in a language Sam could not understand. 

Lucifer leant in close and lent his forehead on Sam’s, looking straight into Sam’s eyes. Sam removed his hand and brought up his other hand to stroke Lucifer’s face.

“My, my Sammy. You’re really good with your hands,” Lucifer smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s nose. Sam felt his cheeks heat up. “I knew coming here today would be a good idea.”

The two sat in silence just taking in the other, before Lucifer broke away and used some of his grace to clean them both up. Sam, now completely dry, stood up and offered a hand to Lucifer. Sam then went to look for his shirt.

“It should be a crime for you to wear shirts.” Lucifer pouted as Sam put his shirt back on. “It should be a crime for you to wear clothing at all though.”

Sam chuckled and brushed himself down. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun starting to lower.

“You should get back before it gets dark.” Lucifer commented. “I should be getting back as well. No doubt I’m missed already as it is.”

“Yeah.” Sam sighed. “I wish I could stay longer.”

“I know. I wish you could too.”

Sam ruffled his hair and turned to face Lucifer. Lucifer was lounging against the rock, arms crossed and hair messy. Sam walked over and pressed one last kiss to Lucifer. Lucifer responded eagerly.

“I’ll be back soon.” Sam promised.

“I know.” Lucifer replied. “Now get going.”

\--

Sam made it back to camp, just as Meg and Garth were finishing their training. Upon seeing Sam, Garth shouted to Meg and ran over.

“Sam. Where the Hell have you been?” Garth asked, looking over Sam as if searching for any injuries. “Wait. Do not answer that. I’m not going to like the answer.

“Hush.”  Sam replied. “How has your day been?”

“I’m aching all over.” Garth complained. “Ellen is a proper dictator.”

“I’ll second that” Meg groaned, joining the duo. “My muscles are going to be sore tomorrow. How do they expect us to fight, if we’re too sore to move?”

“I ask myself that.” Sam agreed.

“So what did you do today?” Garth asked.

“Just went for a walk.”

“On your own?”

“Yes. On my own.”

Meg and Garth exchanged a look. A look that showed they did not believe him.

“Uh-huh.” Garth said. “If you were on your own then, how did you get that?” Garth pointed to Sam’s neck. Sam looked at Garth in confusion.

“Get what?” Sam asked. Meg fished in her pocket and pulled out her small compact mirror.

“That!” She said, thrusting the mirror at Sam. Sam peered the mirror and swore.

“Damn.” He said, caressing the red mark that lay proudly on his neck.

Yeah. _Damn_ is right.” Meg said, with a smirk. “So who was it? Come on, spill the beans.”

“Was it Becky? She’s always had it for you.” Garth chimed in. Meg pulled a face at the suggestion.

“Oh no Garth. Sam would rather kill himself. It could be that Amy girl? Or Ruby? She’s always got doe eyes for Sam.”

Meg and Garth continued to throw names around, both male and female, until Sam’s patience finally wore thin.

“Enough.” Sam snapped, causing Meg and Garth to look at him with interest. “Who it was is my business. OK? Besides there are more important things to concern ourselves about than who I was with. Now I’m going home, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Meg and Garth watched Sam walk away.

“I bet it was Becky.” Meg said. “He’d never admit to that.”

“Hm. I have a feeling I know who it is.” Garth replied. “I’m not sure you’re going to like the answer though.”

 

\--

Sam was just getting changed, when he was disturbed by a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and Dean sauntered in looking very much like the cat got the cream.

“DEAN! I told you about knocking.”

“Ah calm yourself Samantha. You ain’t got nothing I ain’t got.” Dean replied, moving to sit down on Sam’s bed. “Ah you missed a wonderful time earlier. Benny dared Jo he could out run her. Jo took the challenge and let me tell you it was a beautiful thing to see when Jo kicked his behind. Besides I wanted to see how you’re feeling after your punishment. Not thinking about cutting so soon right?”

“I’m sorry to have missed it.” Sam told Dean, folding up his clothes. Dean nodded, his eyes moving up to Sam’s neck and stopping there. Sam, realising where Dean was looking cursed himself for not covering it up.

“Well now I see why you were not around. Good on you Sammy-boy. Who’s the lucky lady? Or fella? I’m not judgemental. Did you use protection though?”

Sam threw a pillow at Dean, causing the eldest to laugh and chuck it back at Sam.

“Alright I’m not going to pry. But tell me, were they top or bottom?”

“That’s disgusting.”

“I’m just asking.” Dean held his hands up. “By the way, Mom’s asking if you want meatloaf for food tonight. Please say no.”

“Oh I don’t know. After your comments, I may feel partial to meatloaf.” Sam teased Dean, knowing full well Dean was not a fan of meatloaf. The look Dean sent him was enough to send Sam into laughter. “Tell her no, I’ll have something else instead.”

“Knew I could count on you Sammy boy.” Dean smiled, getting up from the bed. “Oh, also wanted to ask. Where did you get that necklace?”

Sam’s hand went to the necklace and stone around his throat.

“I made it. Got bored one day.” Sam told him.

“Fair enough. Looks good. What’s the symbol mean?” Dean pointed to the white sign on the stone.

“It’s…an old Norwegian symbol. It means protection.” Sam said. “I thought it looked interesting.”

“Really?” Dean pursed his lips. “Because, I was under the impression that symbol, belonged to a certain angel. Now what was his name?” Dean frowned and pretended to think. “Oh yeah, Lucifer.”

“Lucifer? Seriously Dean?” Sam scoffed, pretending that he was not horrified that Dean knew the symbol.

“Yeah. I know, it’s an interest you have in them.” Dean went on. “But seriously Sam, just don’t go flaunting your fetish with angels around.”

“I don’t have a fetish!”

“Whatever then. Look, I know you went to see Cain, I get it. You were worried about Lucifer. You probably thought it would bring protection to you, but just be careful you’re not summoning the son of a bitch here. Sigils are funny things Sammy. Dangerous. So you be careful alright? They are not fashion accessories. You may think you look hipster or what not. But do not go playing with them.” Dean held up his hands. “Just do not show it, or flaunt it. Many people already think you’re involved with Lucifer as it is. Do not go giving them even more reason too.”

Sam nodded at Dean, thinking if only everyone knew exactly how involved he was with Lucifer.

“Right. Glad we sorted that out. Now let’s move on to more important matters. Such as what we’re having for dinner.” Dean bolted out of Sam’s room and down the stairs, shouting at Mary.

Sam waited until he heard voices, before collapsing on the bed in relief. He thought for a moment then Dean had caught on, and Dean knew exactly what Sam was up too. Sam could not deny he didn’t know about the rumours that were still going on about him. He grinned as he wondered about everyone’s reaction if they knew his activities with Lucifer.

“SAMMY! Mom’s making burgers!” Dean hollered from downstairs.

Yes, Sam thought as he got up to go downstairs, it would be very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank scifigeek14 for the idea for this chapter! It kinda of went way off track to the direction I wanted it go, but this chapter probably wouldn't be as detailed as it would without your suggestion!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Little warning - there is a character death in here. Only minor though, so do not worry. But just a head's up. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Eight**

Blood. That was all Sam was looking at when he came across the scene the next morning. Blood was everywhere, and the scent of it hung in the air. Sam walked past the sight, his stomach churning. He looked down to see the scattered wings, stained with the colour red and the empty eyes of what was once an angel. Garth walked beside Sam, tutting loudly.

"Barbaric.” Garth shook his head. “Angel hunting is a vile sport. They’re horrible creatures yes, but they do not deserve this. No one deserves this.”

Sam nodded. “Not all are horrible mind.”

“Well excuse me, I forget I’m in the presence of the only person to ever fuck an angel.”

Sam’s face heated up at Garth’s crude words. Garth had immediately come over that morning and demanded to know everything. He said he had a bet on with Meg and he wanted to win. Sam’s blushes and avoidance of the question had been all Garth needed to prove his point.

“I still can’t believe he let you touch the wings.” Garth commented as he bent down to pick a discarded feather. He hissed as it sliced through his palm, like a razor. “How did you not cut yourself?”

“Because they were soft.” Sam replied, picking up another feather. He brushed it over his hands and smiled at the soft touch. “Like this one. It’s soft you see, feel it.” Garth brushed a hand over it like Sam did and scowled as his fingers began to bleed. “I don’t understand.” Sam said looking at the feather. “Why is it soft to me, but sharp to you?”

“Maybe it has something to do with that rock you wear around your neck.” Garth suggested, wrapping his bleeding hand in a cloth from his pocket. “Come on, let’s continue on.”

Garth had wanted Sam to take a walk outside and had come across the angel just beyond camp. It looked like the angel was a victim of angel hunting, the sport coined by some more of the violent humans who made it a game. Sam had always been an avid protester against the sport.

“So how are things?” Garth asked Sam, once Sam had finished his examination of the feather that he kept in his hand. “Like seriously now Sam, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing just fine.” Sam replied, staring straight ahead. He saw the familiar path up ahead and he felt a tugging, as if he was being pulled directly towards the path.

“Are you sure? You’ve been distant the past few times we’ve spoken.”

“Oh really? I had not noticed.” Sam said, still staring at the path ahead. He flickered his gaze down to the feather in his hand.

“Yeah. You’re never focused anymore. You used to be the most focused out of the lot of us. Now you’re up there in the clouds.”

Clouds. Sam smiled at the memories that simple word brought back. Soaring through the sky, above the clouds. It had been a wonderful time.

“See what I mean, this is just the nonsense I was on about. You’re not even listening to me now.” Garth complained. “Seriously Sam, I know you’ve got your thing going on with him, but Meg and I still exist you know. I mean, when was the last time we actually hung out when Lucifer was not a topic of the conversation?”

Sam smirked as he placed the feather down on the ground and turned to Garth, arms crossed. “Are you jealous Garth?”

“No.”

“Yes you are. You are jealous of Lucifer.”

“No I’m not. I just miss my best friend.”

“So you’re not a tiny bit envious?” Sam indicated with his fingers. “Not even a little tiny bit?”

“OK so maybe I am a little bit, but only a little bit. We just miss you that is all. When you’re not with him, you’re just off in the clouds. And people have noticed Sam, people are starting to talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yes. Becky Rosen saw you head off once. She went to follow you, but was stopped by Meg. Then Dean asked me where you were and Dean is an intimidating fella. I had to tell him you were going for a walk to clear the air. I don’t think he believed me, but he didn’t question anything. And there are whispers Sam, whispers that you are working with the angels.”

Sam’s smile slipped off his face and instead a scowl rested there. “Talk huh. Sounds like a load of shit to me.” Garth shrugged. “Besides, it is none of their business what I do.”

“You’re not working with the angels though are you?” Garth asked fearfully. Sam sent Garth a look that Dean liked to call Sam’s bitch-face. “OK I just wanted to check. Just, please try to be a bit more careful, everyone has noticed you’re different since the attack. Not in the way they expected though. Everyone expected you to become closed off, wary and jumpy. The last thing anyone suspected was for you to walk around with a grin on your face, fondling the chain around your neck. Yes Sam, everyone has seen the chain.”

Sam’s hands went up to the chain and stone around his neck. He felt a knotting in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

“There is talk Sam. Talk of you being an angel sympathiser.” An angel sympathiser was something that could get even the most respected human excluded. Those who were angel hunters, would seek out the sympathisers and use them for bait to lure angels out. If the sympathiser was lucky. “At the moment it’s just talk, but I thought I’d better warn you. I mean, you’re my best friend.”

Sam relaxed a little bit, but was still on edge. He could feel a bad vibe in the air, and he was sure it was not from what Garth had just told him. He felt a prickling, as if someone was brushing hands up and down his spine, causing the hair on his arms and neck to stand up.

“Garth. I want you to tell me something. Now please do not freak out, but do you feel like something is watching us?”

“Watching us?” Garth looked around fearfully. “I don’t sense anything. Why, what is it Sam?”

Sam stood still, listening. Just as quick as it had come, the feeling went away. Sam turned his head to look in the direction of the path, but saw nothing hidden amongst the green trees and bushes.

“Nothing. Come on, let’s head back to camp.” Sam told Garth.

“Are you sure it’s nothing?”

“I’m sure. Now come on. I’m hungry.”

Garth nodded his agreement and the two set off back home. Sam felt the urge to look back but he fought it. Although if Sam had indeed looked back, he would have seen the flash of pure white wings vanish into the distance.

\--

Sam could not shake off the feeling he had when he was outside by the woods. Nor could he shake off the feeling that it was only the calm before the storm in the camp. There was a crackling tension, like lightening was in the air. Sam’s conversation with Garth had allowed Sam to see a bunch of looks being shot his way as the duo walked back into camp and groups whispering and stopping to look at Sam as he passed.

“Sam!” Sam turned and saw Adam Milligan running up to him. “Sam. I just wanted to offer my support. I heard the news. If there is anything me and my Mom can do for you, please let us know.”

“Um. Thanks Adam?” Sam replied, raising an eyebrow as Adam patted Sam’s shoulder and ran back in the direction of his work station. Sam looked at Garth who shrugged.

“Ah Sammy.” John called over to Sam. “Can you step inside a moment?”

Sam made his way over to his Dad, who had a hard look in his eyes. John put a firm hand on Sam’s shoulder and led him into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He was walked into the kitchen, where he saw Dean, Bobby and Ellen gathered around the table. All looked upset.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Sam asked as John sat Sam down at the table. Sam looked to John who sat opposite Sam and shook his head.

“Sam. Remember when you were younger, and Mary told you and Dean, she would always be with you, no matter what choices you made, or where you went? That she would always be with you.”

“Yes.”

“Well I just want you to remember that.” John stopped speaking and Sam saw a look on his Father’s face that he never wanted to see ever again. Pain.

“Dad. What happened to Mom?”

“There was a fire Sam.” Ellen took over the conversation. “In the medical bay. Your Mom managed to get everyone out, but she got trapped by some falling timber. By the time we reached her…it was too late. I’m so sorry Hon.”

There is a moment in someone’s life, when they swear that everything just stopped and all the words blurred into one jagged mess, and sounded as if they were a million miles away, submerged in the deepest waters. This would only be one of those moments in Sam’s life.

“Mom’s dead?” Sam managed to choke out, the world suddenly coming back to life, everything blurring into one big picture. “As in dead, never coming back dead?”

“Yes. The fire happened just out of the blue. It was one of those things that cannot be explained. It’s thought that faulty electricity was the cause.” John explained.

That explained the looks and whispers. That explained Adam’s behaviour and that explained the feeling Sam had. He knew something bad had happened, and this was it. This was the bad thing that had happened. A wave of nausea suddenly washed over him.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice broke through the noise going on in Sam’s head. “Sammy.” Sam looked up to meet Dean’s concerned glance. Dean had tears in his green eyes, holding them back, because Dean doesn’t cry. Sam had never seen his brother cry and Sam did not want to see it now, because Dean was his big brother and Sam immediately felt like a small child again, wondering why Mommy and Daddy always leave and why Sam can never go with them. Sam always remembered those nights, when Mary and John would go to patrol, go to fight. He never understood until he had a gun thrust into his hand aged 8 and taught how to fight. Sam felt 8 years old again. He felt wetness in the corner of his eyes.

“I need to be alone.” Sam said, moving away from the table and standing up. He walked out of the kitchen and took a few deep breaths, before heading upstairs to his bedroom and shutting the door, leaning up against it, letting the first few tears slip from his eyes.

It was as if a dam had broken and suddenly all the pent up tears came running out and fell down Sam’s face, leaving trails behind. Sam slunk down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He felt his heart break inside as the reality sunk in.

His Mom was gone. Never again would he come downstairs to the smell of her cooking and to see her bouncing in the kitchen, humming some old forgotten song, or dawdling around the medic bay, or just lending a hand around camp. Nor would he hear her scold John and Dean for trying to sneak cookies before they were cooled.

“Mom.” The word escaped from his lips, Sam’s lip trembled as more sobs wracked his body. It was as if the world had just gone black, all colour had been sucked out of it. “Come back.” Sam whispered between tears.

“Sammy?” There was a soft knock at the door. It opened, pushing Sam with it. Dean popped his head around the corner. “Hey Sammy, I thought you might need company.” Dean slipped through the small gap, with difficulty, before shutting the door and moving down to sit next to Sam. “I just don’t want to be alone and Dad, man Dad’s crying down there and Dad doesn’t cry.”

“Neither do you.” Sam pointed out, wiping tears away.

“Everyone cries.” Dean said, a couple of tears running out of his eyes as he said that. “Everyone needs to cry. Even me.”

“I’m going to miss her Dean.”

“I know kiddo. Me too kiddo.” Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulder. “But we have Dad. We need to be strong for Dad.”

And Sam buried his head in Dean’s chest because he did not want to see Dean cry. Because Dean does not cry.

\--

Daylight soon blurred into darkness and Sam soon found himself alone in his bedroom staring out the window in a daze. His window overlooked the woods beyond camp. He could see the moon shining form behind the clouds. There were no stars out.

Once, a long time ago, Sam had believed the stars were angels of past loved ones. It had been a horrible shock to Sam, when Dean had told him stars were actually balls of gas and fire. Dean had told him people don’t turn to angels upon death. They just die.

Sam pondered the thought. It was a thought he had had more than once. Where exactly did people go when they died? Did they go up to Heaven? Were they even welcome in Heaven?

Sam thought deep as he admired the view in front of him. It was peaceful, for once the world was silent, just as it should be. It was as if the world knew of Mary Winchester’s death and was mourning.

Then, without warning the silence was cracked by a loud screech that rattled the windows and caused Sam to wince in pain. The screech was followed by a bright light that lit up the entire area. It was a familiar white light that Sam had seen before. As quickly as it had come, it faded and the night once returned to silence.

Sam blinked a few times and frowned as he trained his eyes back on the woods. It was dark again, no evidence of anything suspicious. It was as if nothing had happened. Sam sighed and closed the open window. He intended to get some sleep, hoping that this was just a dream. That he would wake up and his Mother would be alive.

\--

That night, when Sam eventually fell asleep after much turning, he dreamt of Lucifer visiting him in his bedroom. Sam could see the angel standing over him, watching him. Lucifer said nothing, only lent down to brush some hair out of Sam’s face and press a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek with a whispered promise to Sam that everything was going to be alright. He could feel the touch of Lucifer’s wings, wrapping around him, as if trying to shield him from the outside world.

When Sam awoke the next morning to the sun falling through the windows, he was surprised at how much better he felt. He was even more surprised when he turned to find a single white feather, laced with pink, on his bedside table.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The sun shone brightly the next morning. Sam thought it was an injustice. He believed the Earth should also be in mourning and as grey as he felt himself. Sam squinted as he left the house, face ducked down, to avoid all the sorrowful stares that were being shot his way. He was stopped many times on his way, often by friends of the family, who all expressed their sorrows and asked when Mary’s funeral would be.

The funeral. Sam had not even thought of that. Mary had been badly burnt in the blaze, according to Ellen. John had to be the one to go identify the body, even thought there was not much to identify. Besides, funerals were not a big thing in the camp, normally if the body could be saved, there would be a small gathering by the closest family and friends, with respects being passed on. But, the Winchesters, were one of the biggest names in the camp, so Sam reckoned everyone expected a huge ceremony to commemorate Mary’s life.

Sam decided he needed a distraction. Stopping back at the house quickly to grab his bag, Sam made a run towards the forest. He didn’t look back as he navigated his way through the familiar overgrown forestry. Ducking under a curtain of green, Sam slowed down his pace. The silence was perfect, and Sam some of the tension ease out of him.

“Morning bunk buddy!” Lucifer shouted as he swung down from a tree, using his feet to hold onto the branch. Later on, Sam would swear he never shrieked and fell backwards at the shock he got from Lucifer. 

“Lucifer. Don’t do that.” Sam panted, once he had recovered from the shock. Lucifer just chuckled in response and came down from the branch to stand in the shadows, hiding his face from Sam. Lucifer picked a piece of fruit from one of the trees and bit into it, before letting out a hiss and threw the apple away.

“It is dying.” Lucifer commented. “It tastes of decay. Not a good sign.” Lucifer mumbled as he picked another piece of fruit and inspected it. “No. This is not good.”

“What is not good?” Sam asked. Lucifer held out the apple to Sam and pointed to the area where he had bitten into it. The apple looked normal to Sam, as far as he could see, there was nothing wrong with it. “I see nothing wrong with it.”

“You’re a human. You have a limited view into things.” Lucifer snatched the apple back and held it close to him. “Things die Sam. These are things that cannot be avoided.” Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “You should know your Mother’s soul was delivered to her heaven last night. I took appropriate measures to see her soul and vessel will be left alone in peace.”

“You knew about my Mom?”

“Everyone knew about your Mother Sam. Where did you think souls go? They go to heaven where they reside. Well a small part of heaven. Normally we can’t touch the souls, but we can use the vessels. How else do you think we walk around? Obviously we need permission, but if the vessel is void of a soul, then we just take it. This guy was the unfortunate victim of a home invasion gone wrong.” Lucifer pointed down to himself.

Sam felt nauseous as the idea of facing his Mother’s vessel in battle. Lucifer must have sensed this for he quickly assured Sam that he had requested Mary Winchester be left alone. When Sam had asked how Lucifer had done that, Lucifer had only chuckled darkly and warned Sam that some things were better left unknown.

“Enough about this. I want to know if you liked my gift last night?”

The feather! Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out, smoothing it as he admired it. It truly was a beautiful feather and so soft to the touch.

“I sense a burning desire to ask a question.” Lucifer commented, not moving from his spot in the shadows.

“The feather is soft to the touch.” Sam replied. “Yet when Brady went to pick one up yesterday, it cut his fingers. Yet I felt nothing when touching. It felt like an ordinary feather.”

“Hm. I guess it is because you have part of my grace around you. We are connected you know. That is why I was able to send you a vision last night. I sensed your pain, and once I’d heard the cry that Mary Winchester, wife of the famous John Winchester, had entered Heaven, I figured it out. I thought it would bring you comfort, and serve as reminder of that wonderful time we had at the waterfall.”

Sam’s cheeks heated up at the memory. “Yes. Well thank you Lucifer.” Sam smiled, trying to get rid of the heat under his collar. Sam cleared his throat and placed the feather back in his jacket. “’l will always treasure it.”

“Good.” Lucifer sighed deeply. “I wish I could bring more happiness into your life. I sense your thoughts. The freedom you want. You know you’ll be important to me. I’ll never intentionally hurt you. You know that right?” And Sam wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he was certain there was a hint of unsure in Lucifer’s tone.

“Of course. Lucifer, what is going on?” Sam asked, only now realising that he had yet to see the mocking smirk that Lucifer wore so often. In fact, Sam had only seen a flash of Lucifer, before he had retreated into the dark shadows. “Why are you hiding from me?”

“Sun is too bright.”

“You created the sun though.”

“Does not mean I have to like it all the time Sam.” Lucifer hissed. Sam was taken aback by the sudden hostile tone in Lucifer’s voice. That was something he had never heard before.

“Is everything alright?” Sam tried again, inching closer towards Lucifer. The angel snapped a warning that Sam had better not take another step. Sam ignored the warning and stepped into the shadows alongside Lucifer. “Let me see you.” Sam asked softly. Lucifer turned his head away from Sam. Sam could make out scars on the side of Lucifer’s cheek.

“What happened Luce?”

“You just do not stop asking questions.” Lucifer sighed, before turning to face Sam. Sam bit back a yelp as he took in Lucifer’s appearance. Red welts littered across Lucifer’s face and down his exposed arms. The white suit Lucifer wore was ripped in places and covered in what looked like blood. “This is what happens when you go against his holiness, Michael.” Lucifer gestured to himself. “The angel you saw yesterday was intentional. A trap set up by some more violent angels. When I caught your scent I hurried and managed to scare the angels away. But it was too late, Michael had already beat me to it and he was watching you. He had a look on his face, that look meant he was working something out.”

Lucifer paused to show Sam the exact expression Michael used. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

“When I asked him what was wrong, he explained he wanted to know how he could sense two humans, but only see one. Before I could intervene, Michael had vanished. I spent the day brooding, wondering what was going to happen, then I got the news of your Mother. I went to appeal to Michael. There was no answer, so I ignored it. Until I was suddenly dragged up to Heaven by Michael. You might have seen it last night.

“Yes, I saw a light, we all did.”

“That was Michael forcefully dragging me upstairs. Apparently, requesting protection for a human’s vessel arouses suspicion. I’ll spare you the gory details, but Michael is not the most feared swordsman ever, next to me of course, for nothing.”

“Michael did this?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Interrogation and all that jazz. For someone who dislikes humans, he sure does use your methods a lot.  But I’ll heal. Eventually.” Lucifer concluded and moved away from Sam. “I know you want to ask more questions but I request you keep them to yourself Sam. I’m exhausted.

And he did look exhausted. Sam could see the wear and tear of Lucifer’s vessel and from the way Lucifer carried himself. Normally the proud angel stood every inch a soldier. Yet this time he was slouched over. Even his wings drooped down behind him.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being the cause of this.”

“You’re not the cause Sam. Besides, if I was to get in trouble, I would rather it be over you.” Lucifer sent Sam a grin which made Sam’s heart beat quicker. Sam went to say something, but suddenly Lucifer stalled in his movements. The way Sam could describe him was a cat that sensed danger. His wings bristled in anger and a snarl left his mouth.

“Zachariah.” Lucifer hissed softly.

“Zachariah?” Sam started to ask but Lucifer hushed him with a finger to the lips.

“Zachariah. Michael’s right hand man. He’s not a very nice person.” Lucifer replied. “He’s the one who set the trap yesterday. Sam, you must leave this instance. Run and do not look back. Whatever you hear, do not stop running.”

Lucifer’s tone was urgent. Sam felt a prickling sensation down his back as Lucifer’s wings flared up again, in a defensive position.

“Well well. Lucifer. What a surprise.” A voice drawled from behind Sam. Sam tensed up and his hands immediately went to the necklace around his neck. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucifer sneer. “I thought Michael would have kept you chained to that table for all eternity.”

“You obviously do not know our brother then.” Lucifer snapped back. Sam dared to turn around and recoiled as he recognised the man. Balding and in a suit, Sam knew him from battle. He felt a wing brush against his back and push him away from Lucifer.

_Leave Sam_ Lucifer’s voice rang clear in his head.

_But-_

_I’ll be fine._  Lucifer hissed. _Now go._

Sam obeyed Lucifer and gently, so not to make any noise, crept away from the area. He did not go far though, Sam settled behind a bush to watch and listen to what was going on.

“I was wondering if you knew of that Winchester woman. What became of her soul? She was after all, the mother of your favorite toy.”

“She went to where all souls go. Is this what this is all about?”

“Oh no. I just want to know why you took it upon yourself to request her soul and vessel be protected. Why? You never cared for humans before.”

“I have reasons. Remember who you are talking too. Now stop being an ass and leave me alone. I have more important things to worry about that you.”

Zachariah let out a menacing laugh that shook Sam right down to his core. The laughter foretold danger. Sam knew he should leave, all instinct was shouting at him to run, but part of him, the curious part told him to stay firmly put.

“Ah yes. You are dying.”

Dying. Dying. Dying. The word rang in Sam’s head. Lucifer was dying. Is that why he looked so downtrodden? Was he lying about Michael and the interrogation? Or did Michael cause this? Sam more than anything wanted to run to Lucifer, to scream, shout and beg Lucifer that it was untrue.

“Shut up Zach. You do not know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh but I do. And I also know you’re not alone.” Zachariah smirked. “I heard you talking to someone. And I am pretty sure you do not wear size 10 shoes.”

Zachariah pointed to a pair of footprints that had been left by Sam. Sam paled, as did Lucifer. “I don’t know what you’re on about. I sensed something around here and came to investigate. By the time I got here, whoever it was had run off.”

“Uh huh. Then why can I still sense the presence of a human. And why do you smell of human? Don’t think no one has noticed Lucifer. Angels talk. And there is talk.”

“There always is talk when it comes to me.” Lucifer laughed. “I am the wayward son after all.”

“You wait. You’ll slip up Lucifer. And when you do, I’ll be the one to drag you to Michael and then, we’ll see exactly how far we can break you.”

“Good luck. Now fuck off.” Lucifer sent Zachariah a hand gesture that he had picked up from Sam. The look on Zachariah’s face would have been hilarious, if Sam had not been petrified by Zachariah’s threats.

“Perhaps you belong with those rats.” Zachariah huffed before vanishing with a flutter of wings. Lucifer watched the area where Zachairiah had been, before he let out a breath and collapsed down against a tree. Sam immediately ran out and over to Lucifer.

“I told you to leave Sam.” Lucifer let out a sigh. “He could have killed you.”

“I couldn’t leave you Luce.” Sam replied. “You’re dying?”

Lucifer looked all around, but failed to meet Sam’s eyes. Instead he focused on the trees in front of him. “That is not important.”

“Yes it bloody well is. I didn’t know angels could die. How? Why? What is causing it?”

“The apple. It’s dying. It’s been on Earth far too long. Me? I’ve been here since the beginning. I was one of the first angels. I’ve always been around, playing tricks on those who I felt wronged each other. I was curious about humanity, so I wanted a closer look. Once I saw what you guys had, I wanted in. But, then you turned nasty and the wars started. I became a soldier, underneath Michael who I respected. I obeyed him, and with every kill I felt my love for the Earth start to diminish. I despised you all. Yet I still refused to go back to Heaven.” Lucifer went on to explain how the Earth had been poisoned with the destruction.

“Because of that, my vessel has started to deteriorate. My grace is weakening; the poison of the Earth is effecting me.”

“What will happen to you?”

“Ever seen a star die? My grace will fade to nothing. I’ll cease to exist.” Lucifer looked down. “My concern is for my brothers and sisters. I fear this will happen to them.”

“Is there any way to prevent it? There must be a way. There has to be, I can look in the books back home. I can ask around…” Lucifer cut Sam off with a shake of his head.

“The only way I can heal is to fall Sam. Falling is a very painful process where I rip my grace from me. I’ll essentially become human, just like you. But it is a rare and taboo thing. Only one angel has fallen before and it was against their own will. It’s the nastiest thing that could happen to an angel. You’re cut off from everyone, on your own. Forever.”

“So there is nothing I can do?”

“I’m sorry Sam.”

“I can’t lose you though Luce.” Sam cried, tears starting to form in his eyes. “How long do you have?”

Lucifer shrugged. He told Sam he couldn’t give an exact measurement. He estimated he had about a year left or maybe less. He had been on the Earth too long and the damage was irreversible.

“Michael warned me it was my own fault. He said the evil of the Earth had already corrupted my grace. An angel’s grace is pure, and can be destroyed. You humans and your treatments have poisoned it.” Lucifer then quickly assured Sam that Sam himself was not to blame. “It could never have been you. Never.”

That offered no comfort to Sam, who felt as if the world was laughing at him. He had just lost his Mother and know he was going to lose his…well he was not sure what Lucifer was to him, but he knew it was more than a companion. He felt it deep within him.

“You’re thinking again.” Lucifer chuckled. “Is there ever a time when you stop thinking?”

Sam shook his head and looked down at Lucifer, biting his lip. Lucifer in turn met Sam’s eyes and with a familiar glint, snaked his hand around Sam’s head to pull him down into a soft, gentle kiss. Sam felt that warmth again and shifted so he and Lucifer were pressed against each other. Lucifer bit at Sam’s lip, causing Sam to let out a soft moan. Lucifer smiled into the kiss and deepened it, pressing himself against Sam. Sam soon had to break for air, but that did not deter Lucifer who moved his attentions to Sam’s neck.

“You don’t understand how many unspeakable things I want to do you Sam.” Lucifer whispered into Sam’s neck. “The things I want to do to you, well, they’re unfit for anyone’s ears but your own.”

The hot breath of Lucifer and the words conjured up many images in Sam’s mind that soon had him moaning, just at the thought. Lucifer laughed and moved back up to meet Sam’s mouth. Their lips met again and soon the kiss became more passionate.

\--

Eventually, the sun began to creep down lower and Lucifer broke away from where he was lying down, and looked over to Sam who had fallen asleep, sometime after their make out session. The young man looked peaceful as he slept and Lucifer felt a rush of affection, that he often felt around Sam.

“Sammy. Come on Sam.” Lucifer gently prodded Sam’s chest. “Come on, it’s getting late. I’ll walk you to the edge.”

Sam stirred and softly opened his eyes to look up at Lucifer. “Luce.” He breathed out. “How late is it?”

“Almost sunset.” Lucifer replied, brushing fingers through Sam’s hair. “You’d best get home to your family before they wonder where you are.”

“What’s the point. My Mom isn’t there no more.” Sam mumbled, sitting up and adjusting his shirt and hair. “Dad is always out and so is Dean. I’d just be there alone.”

“You’re never alone Sam. I’m always with you, and I know your Mom is with you too.”

“But not for long.” Sam pointed out. “You’re…well you know?”

Lucifer brought Sam into a hug and pressed a kiss into Sam’s hair as Sam buried himself into Lucifer’s chest. “No matter what happens, I’ll never leave you. You’ll always have part of me around here” Lucifer dragged his hands down and rested them on Sam’s neck. “I’m always there. Where ever and whenever you need me.”

“Thanks Luce.” Sam looked up and smiled at his companion. “And my Mom is alright?”

“She’s safe and sound. I saw to it personally.” Lucifer promised him. “Now come on, let’s get you home.”

\--

By the time Sam reached the camp, the sun had long set and the camp was quiet. Those few who were still out, paid Sam no attention as they went about their business. Sam made his way up to the house and paused before he opened the door and went inside.

It was dark. Empty. Sam felt the hollow absence of Mary within the walls.  He trailed a hand over a photo of the four of them. He looked at it for a second before making his way to his room. As Sam crossed the landing, a door opened and out stepped John, looking worse for the wear.

“Sam? Is that you?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Where have you been all day?”

“By the lake. I needed to be alone.”

John nodded and turned to go back into his room. He paused for a second and turned back to Sam.

“Sam, your Mother loved you. You were apparently the last one she spoke about before the fire. According to Ellen, she was proud of the young man you were turning out to be.”

“Thanks Dad.” Sam replied, sending John a small smile.

“Night son.”

“Night Dad.”

John closed the door behind him and Sam made his way into his own bedroom.

Sam sat on his windowsill and looked out towards the forest. Lucifer had dropped him off, as far as he could take him. Sam had spent a few minutes just watching Lucifer, before taking the familiar path back to the camp. He chanced a look behind him and saw Lucifer leaning against a tree. It warmed Sam to know Lucifer kept a look out for him. He had never felt as close to anyone as he had to Lucifer before.

Dean dropped in to check on Sam and to tell him that there would be a memorial for Mary tomorrow at noon. Sam only nodded and choked back some tears that threatened to fall. Dean soon left, leaving Sam to his own musings.

Tomorrow Mary’s memory would be sealed. Sam could only hope that wherever she was, she was happy and out of any pain she might have felt.

With that bit of comfort, Sam decided to call it a night, but not before reaching into his jacket and pulling out the gorgeous feather Lucifer had gifted him. He placed it gently in a box he had laying on his dresser. He knew it would be safe there.

Undressing and climbing into bed, Sam grabbed his sketchpad and opened it to a fresh page. Sam decided he would try his hand at a full portrait of Lucifer, wings included. With an image in mind, Sam started to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been a while! Aha I have no excuses except real life! Please enjoy this chapter!! X


End file.
